My Little Sister
by NakrellTakima
Summary: After remembering his sister, Shadow and Rouge set out to find her. Might have some Shadow X Rouge
1. Chapter 1: Memories

****Note: Okay… like I've said before, this is my first time writing with these characters so PLEASE bear with me…. Also, I guess I always wanted to see Shadow as the protective older brother sooo… yeah…**

**I don't own the characters! (Except the OC)**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

_*50 years ago*_

_The Ultimate Life Form and Maria Robonik stood quietly as they observed a __stasis tube_ _that contained another hedgehog. The hedgehog was just like Shadow, except that this one was a female._

_ "Who is that, Maria?"_

_ "That's Project Shadow 2. Grandfather thought you might get lonely since you're the only hedgehog here… so you can say that's your sister."_

_ "Sister?"_

_ "You know… Family. Like me and grandfather."_

_Shadow looked at the hedgehog that remained asleep, "She looks like me… why?"_

_ "Grandfather used your DNA to create her."_

_The black hedgehog didn't say anything else. He just stared at the one that would be his sister. He put his hand up against the glass, "Maria, if I'm the Ultimate Life Form… is she the Ultimate Life Form too?"_

_Maria gave him a curious look, "I guess so…"_

_ "What is her name?" he asked._

_ "She doesn't have one yet… Why don't you give her one? After all, you're her brother."_

_Shadow thought for a moment, "Well, I'm Shadow and she's my sister…. So I believe the ideal name for her should be Luna."_

_Before Maria could say anything, the emergency alarms went off and then they found themselves running. The next thing Shadow saw was Maria being mortally wounded and him falling from the ARK down to the earth._

"Maria!"

The black hedgehog sat up on his bed as he woke up from another of his dreams. His door opened and the lights turned on. At the doorway stood his best friend Rouge the Bat. She had a worried look on her face, "Another nightmare?"

"No… I… did Dr. Eggman find anyone else when he found me?"

That took her by surprise. She thought about it for a moment, it had been a while but she was sure she could remember at least something. "No, I don't believe he did. Why? Did you remember something?"

"I… no, I didn't. Sorry to have waken you." With that, Shadow laid back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Rouge, however, stayed at the doorway for a while longer. She still wore that worried look on her face as she looked at Shadow. This was the fifth time this happened, him waking up in the middle of the night with a scream. She was worried about him.

After ten minutes, when Rouge was sure Shadow was once again asleep, she turned off the lights and closed his door. She hoped that they could talk about this in the morning.

XXXX

During breakfast the next morning, Rouge's worry grew even more as she noticed that Shadow was merely picking at his food. He seemed dazed, like if he hadn't slept all night and as if he was in another world. When he did manage to put some food in his mouth he seemed to hesitate before actually eating the food. _'Is he sick?' _Rouge thought.

"Luna…" Shadow mumbled as he took a sip from his coffee that was going cold.

Rouge raised and eyebrow, "Who's Luna?"

At the sound of her voice, Shadow's train of thought was interrupted. He blinked twice before looking up at his friend, "Hm?"

"You just mumbled that name. So, who is Luna?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

The treasure hunter let out a sigh of disappointment. She wanted to know what was bothering him, she knew Shadow was very secretive and rarely spoke about his problems, but they were friends and if she could help him in any way she would. "Please tell me, Shadow."

He hesitated for a moment. He didn't like to talk about his personal life unless he wanted some answers, but Rouge was his best friend. He felt that he could tell her almost anything.

Shadow let out a sigh and looked into his coffee mug, "Luna is my sister."

Rouge's eyes grew, "What? I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Neither did I… I remembered her last night."

That explained why he had woken up in the middle of the night.

"Is that why you asked me if Eggman had found anyone else?"

He nodded.

The treasure hunter gave him a gentle smile; he was probably full of sorrow now that he remembered his sister and didn't know where she was, although he was very good at hiding his emotions, other than anger.

They remained quiet for a moment. Then, Rouge snapped her fingers and the sound made Shadow look up at her. "Let's look for her!"

"Huh?" he gave her a surprised look.

"I'm sure we can find her."

"You think so?"

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm positive! Now, do you remember how she looks like?"

He nodded, "She looks like me… only she has breasts."

Well, that wasn't what Rouge thought he would tell her but it worked.

"Does she have a certain way of speaking? Like an accent?"

He shook his head, "G.U.N. invaded the ARK before she could take her first steps out of the _stasis tube_."

"Oh… so, she's like a baby?"

"I guess you could say that."

She began to think for a moment. If they were going to find Shadow's long lost sister, they were going to need help. "Should we ask Sonic and the others for help?"

"No. The faker has a big mouth and he'll tell the whole city before we know her whereabouts."

"But, don't we want to find her? Maybe people have seen her."

Shadow folded his hands across his chest and gave her a serious look, "I don't want the G.U.N. Agents after my little sister."

He had a point. G.U.N. would probably capture, examine, and experiment on the poor girl before asking questions. "Fine. We'll look for her ourselves." She finally said.

"She must still be in the stasis tube… unless someone found and released her."

She nodded, and then something came to her mind, "Wait! What if she's still in the ARK?"

Shadow shook his head slowly, "I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because when I returned to the ARK I didn't see her there."

She snapped her fingers, "Then it's settled. We'll have to go where Eggman found you and check the surrounding areas."

"I agree." He was about to get up when Rouge's glare stopped him.

"But first, finish your breakfast."

****Okay… how was it? Hopefully not so bad… I'm hoping not at least… well thanks for reading and please review! (If it wasn't that good please don't kill me with harsh comments)****


	2. Chapter 2: The Search

****Note: Okay… so I'm sooo happy that people actually liked the previous chapter! Thank you for reading and liking it!**

**Chapter 2—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: The Search**

It was late afternoon when Shadow and Rouge arrived at the place where the doctor had first found Shadow. Now, it looked like a junk yard due to all the rusty metals and unused human materials. They looked around the area first and then decided to split up to cover the area faster.

Rouge looked through a pile of left over scrap metal on the east side of the junk yard. She looked under unused cars and other things the humans dumped like if those things wouldn't be able to be used again. Some looked like they could get repaired and some actually belonged in this junk yard. There was a tube like thing that came out from under the dirt next to a broken refrigerator; the treasure hunter looked around to see if there was anything she could dig it out with.

When she saw nothing she began to dig with her own hands and hoped that nobody else was in sight.

On the west side of the junk yard, Shadow was looking through different piles of rusty metals. His frustration grew as he searched and came out empty handed. Still, he was determined to find his sister and wasn't going to stop until he found her, even if it meant digging up the city itself.

Hours passed, the Ultimate Life Form picked up, broke through and rearranged the west side of the junk yard more than five times and still found nothing. He just hoped that Rouge was having better luck than him. He also hoped that his greedy friend hadn't stopped looking for his sister if she so happened to have found something shiny.

By evening time, he was ready to give up the search in the junk yard and leave towards the city when, "Shadow!"

He hovered over to where Rouge was at. "What?" He then noticed how dirty and tired Rouge looked, what had she being doing? She then pointed at the spot where she had been digging, "Is that the stasis tube?"

Shadow could feel his heart wanting to jump out of his chest. He told Rouge to rest and he began to dig out the rest of the stasis tube. His fingers began to ache after a while and his gloves began to rip, but that didn't stop him.

Rouge could only observe her friend as he worked. She didn't know where he got all of his endurance from, but she knew him well. Once he had set himself to a goal, he would do whatever it took to accomplish it, regardless of any danger. That's what she liked about him.

Finally, after two hours of digging, the stasis tube was at last out of the dirt. While catching his breath, Shadow cleaned the glass with his hand and gave a small smile, "We found her."

Rouge jumped from where she was sitting and walked over to him, "Is she… alive?"

"Of course she is. We're the Ultimate Life Form."

"What now?"

He turned towards her, "We should take her back to your place."

"Okay… then what?"

Good question. Then what? What were they going to do? Shadow brought out the Chaos Emerald he had with him, "First we get to your place. Then we think…"

"Alright… I guess." She said as she shrugged her shoulders.

She then walked past him and held on to the stasis tube. Shadow also took a hold of it, "Chaos Control!"

XXXX

It didn't take long for them to arrive at Rouge's living room. It was fortunate that her place wasn't so small or it would have been a real problem. Rouge released the tube and looked at the sleeping hedgehog that was inside. "Wow, she really does look like you."

Shadow only nodded. His hand was still on the glass and his eyes never moved away from the sister he hadn't seen in over fifty years.

"I'm going to take a shower; do you want anything to eat before I go?"

"No, go ahead."

She gave him a nod and went to the bathroom.

Once he heard the water running Shadow let himself fall to the floor and let out a sigh. As he stared at his sister, he began to remember that day again. Maria and he had just finished eating, Maria had had something that looked like ribs and he had eaten something that looked like a failed egg salad with no flavor. Just vitamins and other things the professor said he needed.

They were on their way to watch the earth once again when they noticed a neon green light coming out of a seemingly closed door. They exchanged looks before going inside that room. The lights turned on and the two of them gasped as they saw another hedgehog in a stasis tube.

At first, Maria was angered because she thought her grandfather had cloned Shadow. She told Shadow to wait in the room. He only nodded and waited for her. He didn't know what Maria had done, but the expression on her face had changed by the time she returned. She looked, happy.

"Shadow?"

He was brought back to reality as he heard the sound of Rouge's voice. She looked at him with a concerned face, "Yes, Rouge?"

"You should go take a shower while I make us some dinner."

"No, I… I want to be here…"

She gave him a frown, "Shadow the Hedgehog! Do you want your sister to wake up and find you like… like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like a homeless person."

He blinked twice and looked at his gloves; they were pretty torn and dirty. Before he could argue back Rouge pointed at the bathroom door, "Go take a shower!"

"Since when do you give me orders?"

"Since you live in MY house! If she wakes up, the first thing she'll say is 'Shadow you stink.'."

Shadow glared at her for a moment, he wanted to be clean yes, but he didn't want to leave his sister. What if she woke up and he wasn't there?

Rouge apparently took the hint of the glare and gave him a smile. "If she wakes up and you're not out yet, I'll tell her to not be scared."

"Fine… also, call the fox kid."

"Tails?"

He nodded.

"Okay… but why?"

"We need to connect the stasis tube to your poor excuse for a lab—"

"Hey!" Rouge said as she placed her hands on her hip, "I worked hard on that!"

Shadow chuckled, "Yes, yes… you need help though."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah… go take your shower and I'll call Tails."

Shadow gave her a nod; he took one more look at his sleeping sister before walking to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Rouge's hands remained on her hip as she stared at the now closed door, _'If you weren't my best friend, Shadow the Hedgehog… I would have killed you for insulting my lab.'_

She let out a sigh and picked up the phone. Now, if she could only remember the kid's number… after a while she began to dial.

The phone rang for a while, and then a kid's voice picked up. _"Hello?"_

"Tails, honey, it's Rouge."

_"Oh, hello Rouge. Is something wrong?"_

"No, no… I was actually wondering if you could come over and help me connect a new appliance I've obtained."

_"Uh, sure I guess I can go."_

"Thank you, Tails. I'll see you in a bit."

Rouge placed the phone down and looked at Luna. She couldn't help but wonder if their looks were the only thing Shadow and his sister had in common. Maybe they also shared the same abilities. The treasure hunter couldn't help but smile a bit; maybe with Luna here, Shadow wouldn't have horrible nightmares anymore.

Yes, it's true that Maria's death traumatized him for life… but maybe his sister could give him something he hadn't had in a long time. Peace.

It wasn't long before Rouge heard the shower water turn off. She then turned and walked towards the window, there she saw Tails just arriving to her place. She looked over her shoulder to see if Shadow was out of the bathroom yet. But no.

The doorbell rang.

Rouge walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. "Tails! Thank you for coming on such short notice!"

The kitsune smiled at the host, "No problem, Rouge."

She invited him in, "So, what is it that you need help with?"

The treasure hunter closed the door and then pointed at the stasis tube in the living room, "That."

Tails walked over to the living room to examine the stasis tube he'd be helping Rouge to connect. As he walked closer to it he noticed there was someone in that tube. At first he believed it was Shadow, but as he got closer, he noticed that the hedgehog inside the stasis tube was female.

"Oh my God! Who… is that…"

"Shadow?" Rouge asked as she walked towards the confused kid.

He nodded.

She let out a sigh, "No. That's not Shadow."

"Then… who is that?"

"That's my sister." Shadow said as he walked towards them.

Tails tilted his head to the side and stared at Shadow, "You have a sister?"

"It's a long story, Tails. So, can you help us connect this to my lab?" Rouge asked.

He gave her a surprised look, "You have a lab?"

The treasure hunter nodded with pride. "If you can call that a lab." Shadow added.

The kitsune laughed as Rouge turned towards Shadow with an angry expression, "Shadow the Hedgehog! If you say one more thing about my lab… I will hurt you!"

"Yeah, yeah…" Shadow said calmly, "So, care to help us out?"

"Sure thing!"

The ebony colored hedgehog picked up the stasis tube and took it to Rouge's "lab". There, Tails took a moment to look around the area and forced a smile on his face.

"Nice… place."

"Thank you Tails."

Tails set down his tool bag, "So, where do you want me to connect it?"

Shadow set the stasis tube down, "I think I rather it be in my room."

"But it will be hard to connect it there!" Rouge protested.

"I can make a holder for it. It has its own connections…" Tails said.

Rouge smiled and nodded. "Fine, but if you break my walls, Shadow! I will charge you for food!"

He gave her a grin, "Fine."

"Don't worry… I won't break you walls." Tails reassured her.

"Thank you, Tails."

****Hm… how was this chapter? I hope it was good. Well, thanks for reading and please review! Again, if it wasn't good don't kill me with harsh comments.**

**Also, I don't remember the place Eggman found Shadow in so if any of you know please tell me, thank you!****


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

****Note: Okay, so… I really appreciate all the positive comments you guys have left for my story and I really hope that you'll continue reading it!**

**Chapter 3—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Waking Up**

It was around midnight when Tails finally finished connecting the stasis tube in Shadow's room. The ebony color hedgehog had been observing as the kitsune did his work. The only reason he didn't help was because he knew nothing about mechanics and he was sure he'd break the wall if he messed up.

"That should do it." Tails said with a smile.

"Will it hold?"

The kitsune gave him a smile, "Yup! Just remember to call me if anything goes wrong."

Shadow just nodded.

As Tails began to pack his tools, Rouge entered the room with three bowls of food. "Here you go, Shadow."

"Thanks." He said as he took the bowl from her.

"Tails."

Tails stopped what he was doing and took the bowl from her, "Thanks, Rouge."

They began to eat. Rouge wasn't the best cook but she had talent, especially when it came to cooking Tempura. The three of them ate in silence; Rouge ate slowly, wanting to savor each piece of sea food while Tails and Shadow gobbled it down like if they hadn't eaten in years.

'_If this is the way they eat after not eating for a few hours… I wonder how much Luna will eat after not eating for fifty years…', _Rouge wonder as she took a quick glance at the boys and then at Luna.

Tails finished first. He let out a sigh and set the bowl down, "Thanks, Rouge!"

"You're welcome, honey."

"Well, I have to go or else Sonic and Knuckles will come looking for me."

Shadow stopped eating and swallowed his food, "Speaking of them…"

"Hm?"

"Don't tell them about my sister."

"Okay… but why?"

Shadow just shot him a glare, "Just don't."

Tails looked at Rouge who simply gave him a small nod. "Okay, I won't."

Moments later Tails waved them good-bye and headed out the door. Rouge picked up the plates looked at her friend, "Hey, let's go to the kitchen or your room will smell like fried seafood."

He gave her a nod and followed her out the room.

XXXX

When the treasure hunter finished eating, Shadow had already finished three more plates of Tempura. As he sat his plate down Rouge couldn't help but to look at him with disbelief.

"Since when do you eat fried foods like if they were healthy?"

He looked at her, "I was hungry."

"What's on your mind now?"

The Ultimate Life Form just shrugged his shoulders and crossed him arms on his chest. He stared down at the wooded table and remained quiet. Rouge just stared at him and let a frown come to her face, _'And I thought he was finally opening up.' _

After a while she noticed that the hedgehog was beginning to fall asleep. He was probably too tired to notice he was still sitting at the table; Rouge smiled, rose up from her chair and walked towards her drowsy friend. "Shadow, go to bed."

He blinked and looked around for a moment before standing up. He took the bowl in his hands and took it to the sink, "I'll do that, Shadow. You need to rest."

"Fine. Good night, Rouge."

"Night, Shadow."

Shadow left the kitchen and went to his room. The neon light of the stasis tube almost blinded him but he quickly became adjust to it. He walked over to it and looked at his sister. She remained sleep, undisturbed as if nothing had changed.

Tails had mentioned that she could probably wake up the next day or in seventy-two hours. Either way, he wanted to be there when she woke up.

After a while he turned around and walked to his bed. As he got in his bed, the sound of an ambulance surrounded his room, it sounded like it had stopped a few blocks away so the sound was very loud. Shadow did his best to ignore the sound and tried to sleep.

It was then when he heard the sound of breaking glass, he raised his head and assumed Rouge had dropped something. He shook his head and rested it back on his pillow. It took him a moment, but he finally managed to fall asleep.

XXXX

It was around eight in the morning when Rouge got out of bed and walked out of her room. She was still tired but she had to cook something before going to work. As she walked towards the living room she heard sounds in the kitchen. She moved closer and saw the figure of the black hedgehog. She smiled and shook her head, "Shadow, what are you doing up so early?"

When she walked into the kitchen, her eyes widen as she barely dodged the toaster that was thrown at her. She quickly looked at the hedgehog that had attacked her, "What are you—oh…"

The treasure hunter smiled and began to walk closer, "I can't believe you—ahh!" she ducked down as a plate was thrown at her.

"SHADOW!"

The sound of his friend's voice woke him up from the peaceful slumber he hadn't had in years. As he wondered why Rouge was screaming so early he rose up from his pillow and let out a yawn. Then, as he got out of bed he noticed the glass of the stasis tube was broken and that his sister was not in it or in the room.

'_Could it be..?' _The ebony color hedgehog ran out the room and hovered quickly to the kitchen where Rouge was. She was standing outside the kitchen with her back against the wall.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Your sister!" Rouge yelled as she pointed inside the kitchen to a frightened hedgehog that was now sitting at the corner of the kitchen where the stove and the wall met at a perfect angle. Her legs were brought up to her face, she was hugging them… protecting herself from them.

"Why is she like that?"

"I don't know! She saw me and began to throw things! She almost got me with the toaster!"

Shadow chuckled, "It's normal that she's scared."

"Well talk to her before she destroys my kitchen!"

The Ultimate Life Form gave her a small nod and slowly walked towards his sister. He could see her ears twitch as he approached her; she obviously hadn't seen him yet. "Luna. Luna, don't be afraid."

She raised her gaze. Once their crimson eyes met, she left her curled position, stood up and hugged him. Both Rouge and Shadow were surprised at this; they hadn't expected her to react like this.

Not wanting her to feel rejected, Shadow hugged her back and kissed the side of her head. "It's okay Luna… I'm here now."

Rouge let a smile come to her face as she saw the two siblings in an embrace. By now, Luna had small tears emerging from her eyes as she hugged the brother she had been separated from for fifty years. She couldn't see Shadow's expression but she thought it was the same.

After a while they broke apart. Shadow wiped the tears off his sister's eyes and gave her a gentle smile. A smile no one, except Maria, had had the pleasure of seeing. "Can you talk?"

Luna nodded.

Shadow patted her head, "You can talk to us. Don't be shy."

"Luna doesn't know so much words."

"It's okay; I'll teach you proper vocabulary."

She smiled at him.

"Luna, when you refer to yourself don't say your name. say 'I'."

She nodded. "I doesn't know much vocabulary."

Rouge couldn't help but to smile at this, it was too cute! "Shadow, do you want me to buy her some food?"

He turned towards Rouge, "I'll go do that. There are things she cannot eat at this moment."

"Why not?"

"She needs a lot of vitamins and most foods don't contain them."

"I see…"

Shadow turned to Luna again, "I'm going to buy you something to eat. You stay in the house until I return okay?"

"Luna—I will."

He smiled and walked out of the house. As soon as the door closed behind him, Rouge noticed that Luna's eyes began to water, "Oh no…. n-no, Luna… please don't—"

But it was too late. Before Rouge could finish her sentence, Luna was already on crying her eyes out. The treasure hunter covered her ears, _'Oh my… she's like a new born crying for her mother…'_

****Soo… how was it? I hope good… well, thanks for reading it! Please review!****


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Guardian

****Note: YAY! Luna woke up! And now she's crying… anyway… thank you for reading this! I love you all!**

**Chapter 4—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Meeting the Guardian**

_*Food Market*_

Shadow looked through the medicine aisle hoping to find the right vitamins Luna needed. He had a shopping cart with him that had tofu, boneless chicken breasts, Italian bread, milk, soy milk, for all he knew his sister could be lactose intolerant, fruit, and vegetables. After looking at several vitamin packs, none of them convinced him so he decided to pay and leave.

He was about to do just that when his eyes were drawn to the clothing section. He thought about it for a moment, his sister only had a red skirt and a purple shirt. She was going to need more cloths. He pushed the buggy to the cloths section and began to look for cloths.

XXXX

Back at Rouge's place things were not going so according to plan. Luna was crying uncontrollably, calling for her brother in between sobs. Rouge was beginning to get a migraine from all the crying Luna was doing but there wasn't much she could do about it. She wanted her brother and wasn't going to stop until he returned. _'Shadow, why couldn't you just have given me a list of things to buy?'_

The treasure hunter let out a sigh and looked at the kitchen clock. It read 9:30 a.m. Rouge almost fell back, she was late for work! She had to go but she couldn't leave Luna by herself…

As she was thinking about what to do, she heard a knock on her door. Before she could answer she heard the voice of an elderly woman that lived just next door. "Hey! Shut that baby up! If you don't I'll be forced to call the police!"

'_Damn, you don't have to be so drastic.' _Rouge thought. She walked over to Luna and patted her on the head, "Luna, please stop crying…"

"I want… I want my brother!" Luna cried.

Rouge did her best to remain calm, "He'll return soon… but please, stop crying…"

XOXOXO

"Shadow? What are you doing?"

The Ultimate Life Form shut his eyes for a moment as he recognized the voice behind him. He let out a sigh and turned around to meet Amy Rose and Cream. Amy was giving him a confused look and Cream was just smiling at him.

"I asked you a question, Shadow." Amy said.

He raised an eyebrow and gave her an emotionless stare, "Since when do I have to explain myself to you?"

"I just wanted to know why you are in the women's cloths section!"

"That is none of your business."

The pink hedgehog let out a gasp and then stomped off. She just couldn't believe that hedgehog! Cream remained in her spot looking up at Shadow. She took a step towards him, "Is that cloths for your sister, Mr. Shadow?"

His eyes wide, "Tails told you, didn't he?"

She nodded. "I won't tell anyone."

Shadow let out a sign and just walked away. He would have to send Rouge to buy his sister's clothing since he couldn't buy it himself. He walked over to the register and began to scan his items.

XXXX

Outside Rouge's apartment Knuckles the Echidna looked up at her window as he heard cries coming from the building. He wasn't sure how long the cries had been going on, but they were beginning to annoy him. He was about to walk away when the sound of breaking glass caught his attention.

"What the—", he looked up and quickly jumped back when he saw a lamp falling towards him.

He tried to look through the window but failed miserably, then he heard the cries getting louder and then he heard Rouge, "NO! STOP THROWING THINGS! PLEASE!"

'_What is going on in there?' _the echidna thought, _'Is Shadow…'_

Knuckles didn't even finish that thought. For all he knew, Shadow could be in a terrible mood and could be taking it out on Rouge. He rushed inside the building and ran up to Rouge's door.

He knocked on it, "Rouge! Rouge, open up!"

As soon as she heard the echidna her eyes widened, _'Oh crap…'_

"H-Hang on a minute!" She ran over to Luna, "Luna… Luna, you need to be quiet and go up to Shadow's room…"

Before the crying hedgehog could say anything, the door was kicked opened and the red echidna rushed inside. As he halted at his tracks he noticed Rouge had a worried look on her face, without even asking her what was the matter he turned his attention to the black hedgehog that stood behind her.

The Guardian was far too angered to even realize that the hedgehog he was glaring at wasn't Shadow. He quickly approached Luna and grabbed her by the collar.

"KNUCKLES! STOP!" Rouge yelled as she tried to pull Knuckles away from Luna.

He pushed her away, "What the hell are you doing to Rouge!?"

Luna just looked at the angered echidna; her eyes began to water again.

Knuckles just stared as he noticed the tears coming out of the hedgehog's eyes, he then heard as bags were dropped on the floor. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

The echidna looked over his shoulder to face a very, VERY pissed off Shadow the Hedgehog. He quickly looked back at the hedgehog he was holding the collar. It was then he noticed that the hedgehog he was holding was a female. _'Oh shit…'_

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER!"

"Sister?"

The black hedgehog hovered over to the echidna, who quickly released Luna. Rouge went over to Luna and pulled her away, if she knew Shadow, she knew Hell was going to rise. Before the echidna could even attempt to apologize, Shadow landed a power punch on his face, making him hit the kitchen wall.

Luna flinched at this and moved behind Rouge.

Shadow's eyes were full of fury as he approached the echidna, he was about to grab him and throw him out when, "Shadow, stop it! You're scaring your sister!"

He looked over at them. In fact, his sister was already hiding behind Rouge. His expression then quickly changed from angered to concern. He ignored the echidna and walked over to his sister. He could still see the fear in her eyes, but he patted her head and gave her a small smile, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Luna's reaction to this was to just hug her brother.

Knuckles was barely getting up when he noticed what was going on. He just stood there, petrified at the scene. He was about to say something, when he noticed Rouge gesturing him to keep his mouth shut and to leave. He just gave her a nod and walked out of the house.

"Who was that guy?" Luna asked as she saw Knuckles leave.

"Just a guy that is very lucky to continue breathing." He replied as he pulled away, "Are you okay?"

She nodded.

He smiled, and then noticed her eyes were puffed and a little red. He looked at Rouge, "Was she crying?"

"Yup. And before you think Knuckles had something to do with it, let me clarify that she had been crying since you left."

Shadow remained quiet. "Why did you cry Luna?"

She looked down, "Luna—I was scared that you not come back."

"I'm not going to abandon you. I promise."

Luna looked at him and hugged him again. He could feel warm tears falling into his chest, he felt terrible for making her cry. Maybe, he would have to remain at her side until she became adapted to the world around her. Shadow then looked over at Rouge and noticed the smile she had on her face.

"Rouge, shouldn't you be at work?"

Her eyes grew, "CRAP!" She began to run to the door, "Shadow! Please fix the door and don't destroy my kitchen!"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

****Ooook…. How was this chapter? I hope you all liked it! Please review and thank you for reading!****


	5. Chapter 5: Learning

****Note: Hm… this story is going to be long… I can tell…**

**Chapter 5—Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 5: Learning**

*South Island*

Knuckles entered Sonic's house without saying a word. He was still in pain for the punch Shadow had given him and in shock for seeing Shadow hugging his supposed sister and being kind. That had been an odd scene to see. He walked over to the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out an ice pack. The Guardian then placed it on his left cheek as he walked back to the living room and sat on the couch in front of the TV.

"Hey, Knuckle-head!"

The echidna looked to his right and saw the blue hedgehog sitting next to him with his usual smirk. Before he could tell Sonic anything, the hero's face changed from playful to concern as he saw the ice pack on his friend's face. "Knux! What happened?"

"Your evil twin! That's what happened."

"Shadow?"

Knuckles just rolled his eyes, "No, Silver."

Sonic gave him an annoyed look, he obviously didn't appreciate the sarcasm at this moment. "Knuckles."

"It's just a hit, Sonic. I'll live."

"Why did he hit you?"

"Sonic! For Mobius sake, leave me alone!"

Before Sonic could reply Knuckles with one of his smart remarks, Tails walked in with oil stains on his face and on his gloves. "Hey guys."

"Hey, kiddo."

The kitsune closed the door behind him and gave Knuckles a very concerned look, "What happened?"

Before the echidna could speak, Sonic stood up and crossed his arms, "That faker apparently hit him!"

"Why?"

"Well… I mistook a female hedgehog for him and he kinda got mad…"

Tails's eyes grew, _'Oh dear… did he see his sister?'_

The Hero then gave him a curious look, "A female hedgehog?"

"Yes. He called her 'sister'. But as far as I know, Shadow doesn't have a sister."

Sonic gave him a smirk, "Shads has a sister? Well, is she hot?"

"Sonic!" Tails yelled.

"I'm just asking, little bro."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, got up and walked away from Sonic. "You are unbelievable."

Tails just remained quiet as Knuckles left their house. He then looked over at Sonic who had a smug look on his face. "Uh, Sonic… what are you thinking?"

"I think I'm gonna pay Shads a visit. See ya!"

Before Tails could object to this Sonic ran out of their house at supersonic speed.

"Oh dear… I better call Shadow to warn him about Sonic's visit."

XXXX

"My name is Luna… Luna the Hedgehog."

Shadow gave her a smile, "Good. Now, how would you ask what my name is?"

She began to ponder, "Your name… your name what is it?"

He shook his head, a smile still on his face, "No, no. To ask a person's name you must say 'What is your name.'"

"Oooh… what is your name?"

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

Luna looked at him confused, "But I already know your name. Why would I ask you that?"

"It's just an example—" the phone rang. "Hang on."

Shadow walked over to the living room but didn't find the phone. "Luna, I'm going upstairs… stay here okay." He then heard his sister hovering over to him; he turned around and met her teary crimson eyes.

"It's just upstairs." He pointed, "I won't be gone for long."

She gave him a nod and sat on the couch. He patted her head and ran upstairs. As she waited for her brother to return, Luna picked up a book that was sitting on a table in the middle of the living room. She looked at it for a while, "Dic…tio…nary…"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and began to read it.

XXXX

Upstairs, Shadow entered his room and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

_"S-Shadow! It's Tails…"_

"Well, what is it?"

_"Sonic is on his way to your house! Knuckles told him about his encounter with your sister and he wants to see her!"_

"What?!"

_"He will be there in seconds… hide your sister if you don't want him to see her."_

Before Shadow could reply anything, he heard the doorbell ring and his sister walking towards it. He dropped the phone and ran down stairs but before he could say anything, Luna opened the door.

"There you are Faker!" Sonic yelled at Luna.

She tilted her head, "Faker (noun): to conceal the defects of or make appear more attractive, interesting, valuable, etc., usually in order to deceive. And you is?"

Sonic looked at her in awe, "I-I-I…"

Luna gave him a curious look before closing the door on him. She then turned around and looked at her brother who stood immobile on the last three steps of the stairs. "Shadow!" She ran to him and hugged him.

"Luna, what did you tell Sonic?"

"Sonic?" She released him and tilted her head, "Sonic (adj:) having a speed about equal to that of sound in air: 331 meters per second (741 miles per hour) at 0°C?"

His right eye twitched, "What?"

Luna walked to the couch and picked up the dictionary she had been reading. "Book says what things mean."

He couldn't help but to chuckle, "You read the dictionary?"

She nodded eagerly.

He smiled at her and patted her head, "Good job, Luna."

She gave him a smile and giggles that were soon replaced by a scream as the door was kicked open. Luna hugged her brother again and buried her face on his chest. Shadow just looked at the door that fell to the floor broken once again.

As the dust cleared, the figure of a certain blue hedgehog became clear. Sonic walked into the house and pointed at Shadow. "Okay, Shads! What's the big idea—who's that?"

The ebony hedgehog gave him a glare, "Sonic! What the hell! I just fixed that door!"

Sonic blinked twice before looking down at the door he was standing on. "Oh… my bad."

"Damn right _your_ bad! You're paying for it!"

The Hero let out a sigh and took out his wallet. "How much?"

"$150."

"What? $150 for a door?!"

"It's Rouge's house… she had expensive taste."

Sonic groaned as he took out his money. He then walked over to the black hedgehog and gave him the money. "So, are you going to introduce me to your—"

"No."

"What's the matter Shads? Afraid I'll take your girl?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "First of all, she isn't my girl… she's my sister. And second of all, you just scared her!"

"Oh come on! How did I scare her? Don't tell me the Ultimate Life Form's sister is a big wimp."

Luna's ears twitched, "Wimp (noun): a weak, ineffectual, any of a group of weakly interacting elementary particles predicted by various unified field theories." She whispered before she began to cry again.

As soon as Sonic heard the girl cry, his ears went flat and a wave of guilt began to surround his body. Why had she started crying? Did he say something very bad to her?

"Faker… get the hell out of here…" Shadow said between his teeth.

"L-Let me apologize, Shads… I didn't mean to make her cry."

He hesitated but then looked at his sister who continued to cry, "Be my guest."

Sonic gave him a nod but as soon as he placed his hand on Luna's back she quickly hid behind Shadow.

"What's her name?"

"Luna."

"Hey, Luna… I'm sorry I hurt your feelings…"

Then, the cries stopped. She looked over Shadow's right shoulder and looked at the blue hedgehog. She then gave him a nod and walked beside her brother.

Sonic remained confused, "What?"

Shadow let out a sigh, his anger now under control, "She accepts your apology. She still doesn't know many words, Faker."

Luna looked at her brother, "Faker?"

"It's his nickname."

"I thought his nickname was Sonic."

Shadow chuckled, "No, no. His nickname is Faker, his second name is Sonic and his first name is—"

"Ehehehehe! We don't talk about that anymore!"

Luna laughed, "Is Faker your friend?"

"How would you describe friend, Luna?" he asked her.

"Friend (noun): a person attached to another by feelings of affection or personal regard."

Sonic's left eye twitched, "So, she was the one who answered the door the first time?"

She nodded.

"Has she been reading a dictionary or something?"

"She has… and as you can see, she has a great memory."

Sonic smiled, "Cool! I guess she'll learn things in no time then!"

Shadow gave him a nod, "And to answer your question Luna… the Faker is not what I would describe as a friend… he's more of an… acquaintance."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, "You don't have to say the definition." Her brother told her.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Hey, mind if I teach her some math?" Sonic asked.

Shadow remained silent for a moment. He then shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms on his chest, "You can ask her. If she has no problem with it, it's fine with me."

Sonic gave him a grin, "Would you like to learn some math Luna?"

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

She looked at her brother who just gave her a nod, "Okay!"

"Hey Shads, mind if we go in the kitchen?"

"I don't recommend it."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Because when she gets really scared, Luna likes to throw things."

"Why would she be scared? She knows me!"

"Sonic, I really don't believe you—"

Sonic took Luna by the wrist and pulled her to the kitchen. Shadow just stood there and shook his head. "Are you refusing to listen or are you just stupid?"

"Relax! She'll be fine…" Sonic called back from the kitchen.

Shadow shook his head again and sat on the couch, "Three… two… one…"

He then heard Luna cry and Sonic trying to calm her down. The next thing he saw was the blue hedgehog flying out of the kitchen and hitting the living room wall. The Ultimate Life Form gave him a smirk as he stood up, "I warned you."

"Oh, shut up!"

****Oook… so how was this chapter? I hope good. Well, thanks for reading and please review!"**


	6. Chapter 6: Be Our Guest

****Note: Ok… I'm glad more people are reading this and actually liking it! Makes me smile… thanks guys! **

**Chapter 6—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Be Our Guest**

Rouge left work at six-thirty. She was hoping that her door was fixed and that her kitchen wasn't a mess. But then again, Shadow was sort of a neat-freak. As she walked to her apartment she could hear the neighbors whispering things as she walked pass them. They said things like 'Poor Ms. Rouge, having to put up with Shadow like that.', or 'She doesn't look like she's been crying.'

She shook her head. By now people thought Shadow was an abusive roommate, he already had the "Bad Boy" reputation, he didn't need another one. As she entered the apartment, a hand grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn around. It was Vector the Crocodile, leader of the Chaotix Detective Agency. "Hey, Vector…"

"Rouge, can we talk?"

"Uh, sure… I guess."

They stepped out.

"So, what is it?" she asked.

Vector folded his arms, "Rouge, the Chaotix have been hearing rumors… and I would like you to clarify them."

"What kind of rumors?" Rouge asked even though she was sure what they were.

"Has Shadow turned… violent?"

"He's already violent… I don't think he can turn violent again."

He shook his head, clearly showing concern. "I meant towards you."

She grinned and crossed her arms, "Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. I'm asking you that."

"Listen, like you said, they're rumors. Besides, Shadow knows better than to get violent with me. After all, he doesn't have a place to stay."

The detective just stared at her. "Are you hiding something?"

"No…" she said and then looked away, "Shadow might… but it's up to him if he will share."

Vector now gave her a confused look, "What do you mean?"

The treasure hunter smiled, "All in due time, Vector. And tell Espio if he dares follow me with his so called "Ninja Skills", he won't leave in one piece."

Vector laughed.

"I'm being serious. Unless Shadow is willing to share his secret, no one can enter the apartment."

The crocodile stopped, "What about the Echidna and Sonic?"

"Knuckles broke my door and Sonic—SONIC!?"

"You didn't know?"

Rouge shook her head, "I've been at work since Knuckles left my apartment."

"Rouge, you do understand that we have to make sure everything is okay, right?"

"I understand, Vector. But I promise you that…" she looked around and raised her voice a little to make sure the nosy neighbors could hear her clearly, "Shadow is an excellent roommate and he has neither yelled at me nor become violent towards me."

Vector glanced around them, he noticed people were looking at them and then began to whisper amongst them again. "Glad to hear that, Rouge. Well, give me a call whenever the waters have clamed down."

"Sure thing." Rouge replied as she turned around and walked away.

Vector remained in his spot, "Espio…"

Leaning against the wall on Vector's right side, the fuchsia colored Chameleon made himself visible. His arms were crossed across his chest and his eyes were closed, "Yes?"

"Follow her anyway… we can't take the chances of Rouge lying to us."

Espio just nodded and quickly became invisible again.

XXXX

When Rouge opened the door to her apartment, her eyes grew in surprise. She just couldn't believe what she was looking at. Shadow was sitting on the couch reading a book while his sister and Sonic were playing a game of chess. Sonic looked very concentrated and Luna was happily drinking juice out of a juice box.

"Um… hello?" she said as she walked in.

Shadow looked at her and then back at his book, "How was work?"

"Good, thanks for asking… so, what is going on here?"

"The faker is trying to beat Luna at chess."

Rouge's eyes grew, "Trying? How many times have they played?"

"Four times."

"Wow… Shadow, tell me that at least you made dinner."

He closed his book and looked at her, "I did. Luna insisted that we waited for you to eat. She also insisted that Sonic joined us."

"Aw, thanks Luna."

Luna looked at her, "You're welcome, Rouge!"

Sonic then moved, "Ha! Check!"

Luna looked down at the board; she then moved her queen up and took Sonic's tower. "Check mate."

The Hero's head dropped in shame. "Not again…."

Luna giggled as she got on her feet. "I love this game…" She turned around and walked towards the opened door to close it. But before she even reached it she let out a scream, "THERE'S A PINK THING ON THE DOORWAY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINK THING YOU LITTLE BRAT?!"Yelled Espio as he became visible, then a wave of shame took over him as he noticed he was caught, "Crap…"

"Espio!" the treasure hunter said in disbelief.

Luna ran behind her brother; who had stood up when Espio became visible. The Ultimate Life Form had an annoyed expression on his face, this was far too many unwanted visitors in just one day.

"What are you doing here, Espio?" Sonic asked as he stood up.

The Chameleon entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. He then walked closer to them and let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for just showing up. I'm just doing my job."

Rouge crossed her arms and just glared at Espio, "I told you not to follow me."

"I had my orders."

Luna looked over Shadow's shoulder, "Shadow, who is that?"

"That is Espio the Chameleon. He's a member of the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Oooh… what's a detective?"

Espio's jaw dropped. Just who was that kid? And was she really that clueless? He shook his head and looked over at Sonic, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the Hero said, "but I'm hungry. Could we eat now?"

"Oh! Can the Pink Chameleon join us too?" Luna asked her brother.

Shadow just gave her a small glare but then let out a sigh and looked over at Espio who by now looked very confused. "Espio, care to join us for dinner?"

"Actually, I have to—"

"Great." Shadow interrupted, "Come on then."

He walked towards the kitchen with his sister hugging his arm. Sonic was the next to follow, as Espio walked over to them Rouge stopped him, "Choose your words right. I don't want Luna to start crying again."

He stared at her, "So, she's the one who's been making all the commotion?"

Rouge just gave him a nod and walked over to the kitchen. The Chameleon remained petrified for a few seconds before going to the kitchen himself. As if the living room scene hadn't been awkward enough, the kitchen scene looked like something out of a chick-flick… except Shadow wasn't pretending to be nice…

"Espio, sit down, bro." Sonic said as he pulled a chair beside him.

Espio just walked over to the chair and sat down. Sitting across from him was the female hedgehog with a childish smile on her face. "Um… what is your name?"

Luna pointed at herself innocently, "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Um…. My… um… my name…" She looked at Shadow.

Shadow just smiled at her and patted her head. Espio now felt he was in an alternate universe.

"My name is Luna the Hedgehog… Shadow is my brother."

Espio's eyes grew, "You have a sister?"

Shadow just let out a groan, "It's a long story."

Rouge began to serve the food. Espio looked at his plate and then at his hosts'. They began to eat but Luna seemed a bit confused. She picked up the fork and looked at it. "Is this food?"

Sonic let out a laugh, "N-No, Luna… that's not food…"

Shadow took the fork from her and stabbed a piece of chicken with it. "You use this to pick up your food."

"Oh." She said and took the fork from him. "But, I have fingers … why not use them instead?"

"It's not good manners to use your hands while you eat." Espio said.

Luna tilted her head, "What are manners?"

Espio's left eye began to twitch, "What are manners… is she serious?"

Rouge and Shadow nodded.

"Luna, you read the dictionary… I'm sure the word 'manners' was in it." Sonic said.

She began to think back, "Manners (noun): a way of doing, being done, or happening; mode of action, occurrence, etc."

Rouge dropped her fork as she heard Luna give the whole definition. She was in complete awe to even say anything and Espio, well, he did his best to not laugh at the clueless hedgehog. "But that still doesn't explain it!" she whined.

"You'll learn in time, Luna." Rouge said, "Now eat up."

"Okay!"

XXXX

After dinner was finally over, Espio decided to say and help Shadow clean the kitchen before he left. He could see a hint of worry in the hedgehog's eyes and at the same time he saw, peace.

"So, when were you going to tell me you had a sister?"

Shadow didn't look at him, "I remembered her two days ago, Espio."

"Oh…"

"All I wanted was to spend some time with my sister before I introduced her to everyone." He looked over his shoulder to the living room where his sister, along with Rouge and Sonic were putting a puzzle together, "Was that… too much to ask?"

Espio couldn't help but to feel a bit of pity for his friend. "Why does she cling on to you?"

"She's scared."

"Of what?"

"Of being alone again."

The Chameleon blinked, "What do you mean?"

"We were separated for more than fifty years. When I remembered her, Rouge helped me look for her… When we found her, she was still asleep but somehow, she remembers me."

"I see… what about the G.U.N. Agents?"

The ebony hedgehog stopped what he was doing. He looked in front of him then turned to face the Chaotix Ninja. "If they dare harm her… I will forget my promise."

****Oook! Thanks for reading and I hope I didn't screw up… btw, I need your help… I want to give Luna a best friend (aside from Rouge) and a bully (Knux doesn't count since he was clueless). I would put the voting post on my profile but I am not completely sure how to do it… well, I would appreciate if you guys would help me out! Thanks!****


	7. Chapter 7: Shadows of the Past

****Note: Hope this chapter is a good one and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Chapter 7—Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7: Shadows of the Past**

It was ten thirty when Espio and Sonic finally left. Both of them had agreed to not say a word about Luna and Sonic had said he's return for a rematch on chess. Rouge was sitting on the couch reading a romance novel while Luna was leaning on her. Shadow was in his room, picking up the broken glass from the floor before his sister came in.

Once the shards of glass were off the floor and in the trash can, Shadow took a moment to look around his room. The stasis tube took a bit of space and now, there was no real need for it. Unless his sister got hurt which was something he hoped would never happen. He thought of getting the tube out of his room and into Rouge's "lab", but he'd need to call Tails again and it was quite late now.

After a few minutes he left his room and walked to the guest room that was right next to his. He turned on the lights and looked around it. It was full of dust and cobwebs, but he could clean it up in no time. As he walked down to get some cleaning materials, he noticed Luna was waiting for him at the last step.

"What is it?"

Luna pointed to the couch, "Rouge fell asleep…"

"Did she?" Shadow walked over to the couch, where in fact, Rouge was fast asleep with the romance novel in her lap. He chuckled and shook his head, "This is the second time she does this."

Luna ran beside him, "Is you going to help her?"

"What?"

"Well, Rouge can't stay here… doesn't she have somewhere to sleep?"

"She has a room upstairs."

Luna remained silent for a while. She then pulled her brother's arm lightly and pointed at Rouge.

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Pick her up."

The ebony hedgehog could feel his face turning red, "Pick… her up?"

Luna nodded rapidly, "And take her to her bed!" She said with a smile.

Shadow knew his sister meant well, but she had no idea of the position she was putting him in. Seeing there was no way of telling her 'no' without her pouting, Shadow took in a deep breath and took Rouge in his arms.

At contact, Luna noticed that Rouge's eyes opened a little and then closed immediately after she noticed who was holding her. She also noticed Rouge's face turning red but didn't say anything; after all, she didn't know what that meant. She followed her brother upstairs and helped him get Rouge in her room. Once they left her room and returned downstairs Luna poked her brother's cheek and tilted her head, "Why are you red?"

"I… um… I-I'm just embarrassed okay."

"Embarrassed?" She placed her index finger on her mouth, "Oooh… so she must have been embarrassed too…"

His eye began to twitch, "W-What?"

"Oh, nothing!" She gave him a smile, "Tell me a story!"

He let out a sigh, "You should rest."

She pouted, "But… I've been asleep for more than fifty years…" She hugged him tightly, "I don't want to sleep… I'm scared…"

"Of what?" he asked a bit confused.

"I don't want to wake up and you not be here…"

He patted her head, "Tell you what; you can sleep in my room tonight. You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the little couch."

She looked up at him, "Okay…"

They returned upstairs. Luna got on the bed and covered herself with the covers. As she laid down, Shadow walked to her and tucked her in, he then gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "Goodnight, Luna. Sweet dreams."

"Good night, Shadow." She closed her eyes.

He then brought out an extra cover from a drawer, turned off the lights and went to the couch. It took him a while to fall asleep, but when he did his mind wasn't full of torments like before.

XXXX

_"Who is that, Maria?"_

_ "That's Project Shadow 2. Grandfather thought you might get lonely since you're the only hedgehog here… so you can say that's your sister."_

_ "Sister?"_

_ "You know… Family. Like me and grandfather."_

_Shadow looked at the hedgehog that remained asleep, "She looks like me… why?"_

_ "Grandfather used your DNA to create her."_

_The black hedgehog didn't say anything else. He just stared at the one that would be his sister. He put his hand up against the glass, "Maria, if I'm the Ultimate Life Form… is she the Ultimate Life Form too?"_

_Maria gave him a curious look, "I guess so…"_

_ "What is her name?" he asked._

_ "She doesn't have one yet… Why don't you give her one? After all, you're her brother."_

_Shadow thought for a moment, "Well, I'm Shadow and she's my sister…. So I believe the ideal name for her should be Luna."_

_As the sound the emergency alarms went off, the young hedgehog's eye opened. She saw a human girl and who appeared to be her brother in front of her. She noticed how they were focused on the loud sound that surrounded the room, she placed her hand on her brother's before he and the human girl ran out of the room._

_The next thing she saw where other humans running in the hall. Some wore long white coats while others wore some type of green clothing that made them look the same. They also carried metal objects with them. She heard screams and cries then loud sounds. Through the small opening of the door, Luna saw as a human wearing a white coat begged for his life but soon fell to the floor. _

_Her eyes grew in fear as she saw a red liquid emerge out of the human's head. The loud banging sounds continued, more and more humans continued to fall._

"NO!"

Shadow woke up when he heard her scream. He turned on the lights in his room and walked over to his sister; who was moving in the bed.

"Luna… Luna, wake up!" he said as he moved her.

Only she continued to move and kick around. She began to sweat cold and to cry in her sleep. "LUNA!"

The sound of her brother's voice made her eyes spring open. She looked around and noticed she was in the room and not in that place. She looked at her brother and pools of tears began to form in her eyes. She rose for the bed and hugged him tightly, and buried her face in his chest.

"Luna saw them… humans fell… red stuff came out of them…"

Shadow's eyes grew, "What are you talking about?"

"Humans fell… red stuff came out of them… Luna saw them… they were innocent…"

The door opened, Rouge ran inside with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"She had a nightmare."

Rouge sat on the other side of the bed and patted Luna's head, "There, there… it's okay… it was just a nightmare…"

But even that didn't console the crying hedgehog. She continued to cry on her brother, still repeating what she had seen.

After a while, Luna fell asleep again. Shadow and Rouge just stood over the bed watching her and hoping she was okay. Rouge looked over at Shadow who had a concerned look on his face. "She must have had an awful nightmare…" Rouge whispered.

"It wasn't just a nightmare."

"Huh?"

Shadow closed his eyes and opened them again, "Those were memories."

"What kind of memories?"

He looked at her, "From the attack on the ARK."

The treasure hunter's eyes widen, "You mean… she saw everything?"

"Not everything but at least a good portion of it. She must have been awake when it all happened…"

"Will she be okay?"

He let out a sigh, "I hope so…"

****How was it? Well, the voting is still going on until chapter 9… all the suggestions I've been getting have all one vote. I will announce who the Best Friend and Bully are at the end of chapter 9. Well, thanks for reading and please review!****


	8. Chapter 8: A Sweet Day

****Note: I know I took long… but I had to post this chapter on this day! Thank you for reading it! The votes are still open so please vote…**

**Chapter 8—Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8: A Sweet Day**

_*Store*_

"Oh, look at this!" Amy squealed as she grabbed a heart-shaped chocolate box, "I should get this for my Sonikku!"

"It's very pretty, Ms. Amy!" Cream said with a smile.

Amy just let out a giggle as she hugged the chocolate box close, she then looked down at Cream, "What are you going to get Tails?"

The little rabbit blushed a little, "Um… I'm not sure yet…"

The pink hedgehog just smiled and poked Cream's nose, "He'll like what ever you get him."

Cream just gave her a smile.

The two girls continued to walk around the aisle looking at the Valentine's Day decorations and gifts. They saw a lot of humans freaking out about what to get their dates and some of them just didn't seem to care for the special day at all. "Humans are weird." Cream whispered.

"Yes they are…" Amy replied, "Huh?"

"What is it Ms. Amy?"

Amy just squinted her eyes, "Is that… Espio?"

Cream looked around, "Where? I don't see him…"

"There," Amy pointed, "Where the violet shoes are at…"

Cream looked, "Yup… I think it's him."

They walked over to him, "Hey, Espio." Amy said.

The Chameleon jumped as he heard his name, he turned around and saw the two girls looking at him. "What?"

"What are you going to buy, Mr. Espio?" Cream asked.

"N-Nothing… I was just looking…"

The two girls giggled, "Did Vector send you to buy something again?"

The Chaotix Ninja began to grow embarrassed and a bit frustrated, "No! I'm telling you, I'm just looking!"

"Calm down, Espio… and you don't have to lie to us."

Espio just glared at her, and then he pointed behind her, "Is that Sonic flirting with Sally?"

"WHAT!?" Amy turned around furious, in her distraction; Espio became invisible and walked away from them.

"Espio! Sonic isn't—" Amy said as she turned back the Chameleon who had just left. She stomped her foot and glared at the empty spot before her.

"Ms. Amy?"

"That lizard…"

Cream just let out a giggle, "Let's go pay! And then lets go get some ice cream!"

Amy just smiled, "Okay. Lets."

XXXX

Luna woke up from her sleep with the sound of the phone. She sat up on the bed and looked around the room. She saw Shadow sitting on the couch he had slept in last night, he was looking down at the floor and she could see bags under his eyes. He probably hadn't slept all night. She brought her legs close to her and hugged them tightly as she remembered what had happened last night.

The Ultimate Life Form looked up and noticed his sister was awake. "How are you feeling, Luna?"

She didn't look at him, "Good…"

He walked towards her and sat beside her, "I know it was scary, Luna… and I'm sorry you had to witness that…"

"It's not your fault…"

He patted her head, "Will you be okay?"

She just nodded. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"You not sleep… I'm sorry…"

He gave her a small smile, "It's all right." He gave her a light kiss on the forehead, "I'll bring you something to eat."

"Okay…"

Shadow walked out of the room and went downstairs.

In the kitchen he saw Rouge placing the phone down and letting out a sigh. "What is it?"

She groaned, "Ugh… Pinky and her friends are having a Valentine's Day Party and we're invited."

"You declined it right?"

"I tried… but then she put little Cream on the phone…"

Shadow smirked and rolled his eyes, "And you said we'd go… didn't you?"

Rouge nodded.

Shadow walked towards the refrigerator and opened it, "What about Luna?"

"Oh… I forgot about her…"

"Well, we can't take her with us just yet… and it's not like we can hire a babysitter without her getting hurt." Shadow said as he brought out the orange juice.

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Luna?"

"I meant the babysitter."

The treasure hunter laughed, "Right… then let me call them and tell them we can't go."

"What's a Valen… tine's Party?" Luna asked from the doorway.

Shadow closed the refrigerator door and looked at her, "It's like a gathering."

"Oooh… what is Valentine's Day then?"

Rouge walked towards her, "Its day of the year when a guy buys a girl chocolates and small gifts."

Luna looked at her, "What is… chocolate? What is small gifts?"

"Um…" She looked over at Shadow, "Can she eat chocolate?"

"I suppose. Just don't give her too much."

"Great…"

Rouge walked over to a candy jar she had inside a cabin and brought out a piece of chocolate. She unwrapped it and gave it to Luna. "This is chocolate."

Luna looked at it, "Is this food?"

"Yes, you could call it that."

Luna looked over at Shadow, "Can I eat?"

"Yes."

She then placed the small piece of chocolate in her mouth. As she chewed it, her eyes began to shine and a smile was formed on her face.

"Wow… chocolate makes her smile…" Rouge said.

"Yes," Shadow said as he poured the juice into a glass, "it does that to everyone."

Rouge placed her hands on her hips and looked at him, "Well not you, Shadow the Hedgehog."

He rolled his eyes, walked over to his sister and gave her the glass of orange juice, "Here you go."

"Thanks." Luna replied and took the cup from him and drank the juice. "But why do they do that?"

Rouge rubbed the back of her head and gave her a small smile, "Well, it usually means that they are a couple… lovers…"

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Are you expecting someone?" Shadow asked Rouge.

"No, not really."

Luna placed the now empty glass on the table and gave them a smile, "I'll get it!" She ran to the front door without waiting for their reply.

Rouge and Shadow just looked at each other before running out the kitchen themselves, "Wait!"

Luna opened the door, let out a scream and closed it again.

Shadow and Rouge stopped feet away from her and looked at her in confusion. "So… who was it?"

"It's the red guy from yesterday!"

Shadow crossed his arms on his chest and tried his best not to scream, "What is he doing here?"

"Calm down, handsome. Let me talk to him." Rouge said with a smirk.

The ebony hedgehog just groaned, "Fine… but if he upsets my sister I'll break his face."

The treasure hunter just gave him a glare, but knew that there wasn't much she could do if Luna cried again. Plus, Knuckles had been a bit scary. "Okay, but I hope you have money because I am not bailing you out if he presses charges."

She walked over to the door and told Luna to move. Luna just nodded and ran behind her brother. Rouge let out a sigh and opened the door, "Knucky…"

The echidna glared at her, "Hey Rouge."

"What brings you here?"

"Can I come in?"

Rouge looked over her left shoulder, "Um… it's not a good time. Shadow is still pissed at you."

"That's why I came. I wanted to apologize…"

"Well, if that's the case I don't see why not." She moved over and allowed the echidna to walk inside.

The Ultimate Life Form was pressing his teeth, trying his best to not attack the echidna. Rouge closed the door, as she turned around to follow Knuckles; she noticed he was holding a box of chocolates. She couldn't help but to smile. _'Well, he did say he was going to apologize…'_

Knuckles stood in front of Shadow, if he hadn't attacked him, it was because his "sister" had to be near. He looked around the living room but didn't see her anywhere. "Where is your 'sister'?"

"I'm not going to let you upset her again."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "Didn't you hear? I came to apologize."

Shadow glared at the guardian for a moment before looking over his shoulder. "Luna."

The young hedgehog poked her head out and looked at the guy that had scared her the day before. He didn't look mad this time so she walked out beside Shadow. "Hi."

The Guardian stood quiet for a moment. It was like he was seeing double. He looked at the female hedgehog from head to toe to see if he could find any difference between her and Shadow. The only difference he found was the gender and the ways their quills were placed.

"Well?" Shadow said, clearly getting impatient.

Knuckles shook is head and brought to sight the box of chocolates, "I brought you this… it's an apology gift for having scared you yesterday."

Luna had on a clueless look on her face, she took the box of chocolates from him and looked at Shadow, "Does this mean he's my lover?"

Knuckles turned red with embarrassment and fell down while Rouge's and Shadow's jaw dropped down in mere shock. Luna just eyed them in confusion, "Well?"

"N-No Luna… Knuckles isn't your lover…" Rouge said.

"But you told me that when a guy buys a girl chocolate of a small gift it usually means they're a couple… lovers."

"Yes… b-but friends can also do that…" Rouge explained.

"This is confusing!"

Shadow finally got out of his shocked state and patted his sister's head, "Close friends can buy gifts for each other. Whether its chocolates or a small gift, Valentine's Day is also the day of friendship."

"Oh… okay."

Knuckles got on his feet and looked at Shadow, "Since when do you know so much about Valentine's Day?"

The Ultimate Life Form gave him a glare, "I lived with humans for a while. Maria told me all about this excuse for a holiday."

"I see…"

Luna approached Knuckles who took a step back, still a bit red. "Thank you Knuckles… and I sorry for the confusion."

"Uh… I-Its okay, kid. You're still learning so… no sweat."

"Okay!"

The echidna just grinned and looked at Shadow, "Well, I'll be leaving then. Will you three come to Amy's party tonight?"

"Doubt it."

"Well, you should come. Bring Luna along…"

Rouge grinned, "Knucky, tell the truth, do you have the hot's for Luna?"

"W-What?! NO!" Knuckles yelled as he turned towards Rouge.

The treasure hunter let out a laugh, "Right…"

Luna looked at Shadow, "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it…"

She shrugged her shoulders and opened the box. "Chocolate! Yay!"

Shadow couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Knuckles just glared at Rouge before walking to the door, "Bye Knuckles!" Luna yelled.

"See ya, kid." He opened the door and walked out.

Rouge smiled and shook her head, "Lovely visit…" She turned to close the door.

"Don't close the door, Rouge!" Luna said.

"Why not? Knuckles just left…"

"But Espio is on the doorway! You could hurt him!" she pointed.

Rouge and Shadow exchanged looks, "Luna, there is no one there…"

"He's right there! How you not see him?"

Shadow looked at his sister then at the doorway. He didn't see Espio, but then again he was a chameleon. "Espio, show yourself… she can see you."

Rouge was about to argue when the Chaotix Ninja made himself visible. Her eyes widened, she pointed at Espio and looked at Luna, "H-How did you see him?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders.

Espio looked just as confused as Rouge, "Yes, how did you see me?"

"I not know… I just did."

Shadow noticed Espio was hiding something behind his back, his eyes widen. _'Okay… what is going one?'_

"So, what brings you here, Espy? Did Vector send you?" Rouge asked.

"Um… no. I actually came to… uh…"

Luna stared at him, "Espio… why are you red?"

The Chameleon flinched.

"I knew it!"

Espio looked over his shoulder and meet Vector and Charmy's glare. _'Oh God…'_

Charmy flew in front of Espio, "See! I told you he was ditching work!"

"I-I'm not! I-I just thought I'd drop by to—"

"Who's that?" Vector interrupted.

Shadow could feel a wave of frustration taking over him… he let out a groan and crossed his arms on his chest, "Won't you come in…"

"Oh, thanks Shad." Vector said as he walked in.

Rouge closed the door and began to feel uneasy.

"Hi, Shadow!" Charmy yelled.

"Hello, Charmy." He looked over at Vector, "So, came to see if I was being… aggressive?"

Vector flinched and began to laugh nervously, "Oh… sorry about that…"

Charmy looked at the hedgehog beside Shadow and flew over to her, "Who is this?"

Luna looked at him, "Who is you?"

"So this is the secret you've been keeping…" Vector said.

'_Is he going to tell the G.U.N. Agents?' _Shadow thought to himself.

"Shadow! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? All this time we thought you were going out with Rouge!"

"WHAT!?" Rouge and Shadow exclaimed.

"But, don't you find it a bit narcissist that she looks like you?"

Shadow tried his best to keep his cool, but it wasn't working. "She's not my girlfriend…she's my sister."

"Sister? Espio didn't tell us about a sister." Vector said as he looked at the ninja.

"I asked him not to." Shadow explained.

Vector looked over at the annoyed hedgehog, "Can we talk? In private?"

The ebony hedgehog gave him a nod before looking at his sister. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Okay…"

The two of them walked over to the kitchen leaving the others in the living room. Rouge was still in a state of shock for what Vector had said, Charmy was staring at Luna; who was looking over her shoulder to the kitchen and Espio remained quiet.

"So…" Rouge began, "Why are you here, Espy?"

The ninja let out a sigh and showed what he was hiding, a small stuffed bear, "Sonic said I should buy Luna a gift… Happy Valentine's Day."

Luna turned back and looked at the small gift. She took it from Espio, "Thanks, Espio."

XXXX

In the kitchen Shadow and Vector sat across from each other. Vector had a cup of as while Shadow had a cup of coffee. They sat in silence for a few minutes; during that time the Crocodile noticed something was different about Shadow. He seemed like another person, like if he had gone through some spiritual change. "Care to tell me about your sister?"

The Ultimate Life Form rose and eyebrow and took a sip from his coffee. "Yes."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Vector rolled his eyes, "Are you going to tell me?"

"Maybe another time, Vector. I'm not in the mood."

"How about now? I don't have time to deal with your emo shit you know."

Shadow gave him a smirk, "Then I suggest you leave."

The Detective was about to argue, but he couldn't. No, not this time. Letting out a sigh, he rested on the chair and looked firmly at the black hedgehog. "Shadow…."

"She's my sister. That is all you need to know."

"Tell me about her."

"No."

Vector leaned forward, "Why not?"

Shadow let out a groan, "I will tell you all, in time. Not now."

XXXX

"It's so fluffy!" Luna squealed as she hugged the teddy bear.

Rouge let out a giggle, "Oh, this is just too cute…"

Charmy flew over to Espio, "ESPIO! I'M BORED! I'M HUNGRY! CAN WE GO BUY SOME FOOD?"

"I don't have any money."

Charmy pouted, "LIAR!"

It wasn't long before the child began to yell and get on everyone's nerves. Rouge walked over to Luna who seemed rather confused at this, "What is it doing?"

"Crying."

"Why?"

Rouge just shrugged her shoulders.

Charmy then flew over to Rouge, "Rouge, who is that?"

"Charmy, let Shadow tell you that…"

"Aww…"

XXXX

Thirty minutes later, Vector and Shadow walked out of the kitchen and froze in shock. Rouge, Luna, and Espio were sitting in a meditation position. Charmy was over by the TV watching cartoons and laughing his butt off.

They exchanged looks, "What's going on?" Vector asked.

Rouge opened one eye, "Shh…"

Shadow shook his head and sat down on the couch. "Have you called Amy to tell her we aren't going?"

Rouge stood up, "I'll do that now!" She took the phone in her hands and began to dial.

"And exhale." Espio said.

Luna did so and opened her eyes, "That was relaxing…"

Espio opened his eyes and just nodded.

"Uh, well, I guess we should go. We don't want to be late for Amy's party do we?" Vector asked.

Charmy turned around, "Aw… do we have to go?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Espio stood up, "It's called common courtesy."

The honey bee pouted, "But Shadow and Rouge aren't going!"

Vector let out a sigh, "They have something important to take care of."

"Oooh…"

The Chaotix made their way to the door and opened it. Vector looked back at Shadow who was focusing on his sister sitting in front of him. "Let me know when you wish to talk."

Shadow just waved his hand.

They exited the apartment and Charmy closed the door. Luna then got up from the floor and sat beside her brother, "Shadow… can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What are you going to give Rouge?"

Shadow turned a little red, "What?"

"You said close friends also give each other gifts… what are you going to give Rouge?"

He let out a sigh, "I couldn't buy her anything…"

Luna pouted, "Well… why don't you go to that… party… thingy?"

"We can't just leave you here… and we can't take you out just yet."

"I stay here."

"Huh?"

She gave him a smile, "I stay here and you take Rouge to that party."

Shadow couldn't help but to smile and pat her head, "I don't want you to be scared."

"I won't! Luna is a brave girl!"

He chuckled.

"Well, Pinky isn't home… I'll have to wait until later today to call her…"

"Don't bother, Rouge. We'll go."

The treasure hunter looked surprised, "What about Luna?"

"She'll stay here."

Rouge looked over at Luna; who gave her a smile and nodded eagerly. "Okay, what is the catch?"

Shadow let out a sigh, "There's no catch… consider it… a Valentine's Day gift."

****Ooook…. I think this chapter wasn't my best… it was long…. But I hope it wasn't THAT bad. Well, thanks for reading and please review!****


	9. Chapter 9: Learning About Her

****Note: Okay, I hope all of you liked the Valentine's special…. And I know I said the voting would be closed on this chapter but there is a tie between characters. Amy & Cream (they count as one) and Espio for the Best Friend and Mephiles the Dark and Jet the Hawk for the bully. I will open the voting again until Chapter 10… so please vote! (Only for the characters that I mentioned)**

**Chapter 9—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Learning About Her**

Luna woke up the next morning on her brother's bed. She rose up and looked around the room. She saw her brother asleep in the couch; he seemed to be in a deep sleep since he didn't react as she stepped out of the bed. Quietly, she walked out of the room and into Rouge's room. The treasure hunter was also sound asleep so Luna decided to go down stairs.

She walked to the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator. Her eyes scanned it quickly; she took out the turkey bacon, eggs, and potatoes. She placed them on the table and turned around to turn on the stove.

XXXX

Upstairs, Rouge was merely waking up from her sleep. As she rose from her bed the smell of bacon and eggs found its way to her nose. Her stomach began to growl at the smell of the food that was being cooked. _'Hm… Shadow's cooking something? It better be good…'_

The treasure hunter walked towards the door and opened it. Once she stepped out of the room she stretched out. Shadow's door creaked, she turned to greet Luna; who she believed was the one who was going to walk out but her eyes grew when she saw Shadow walk out. "Shadow?"

"Rouge? I thought you were cooking…"

"No, I thought you were cooking…"

They looked at each other for a while before running down stairs. As they crossed the living room, the only thought in Rouge's mind was that her kitchen could be a mess. "Shadow, if my kitchen is a mess, you're cleaning it."

He rolled his eyes, "It won't be a mess."

They stopped at the door and took a moment before walking inside.

When they entered the kitchen they froze in awe. Rouge eyed her kitchen; it was clean… very clean. Not a dish out of place or a single stain on the counters or floor. The table was set for three; there were two glasses of orange juice and one coffee mug. Shadow walked towards his sister who was serving the food and gave her a smile, "Need some help?"

She looked at him and smiled. "I done… just sit down."

He gave her a nod and took his seat. Rouge soon followed and sat down. They looked at each other as a wave of anxiety ran through them. "Has she cooked before?" Rouge whispered.

"Not that I know of…" Shadow whispered back.

The treasure hunter bit her lower lip, "What if it tastes awful?"

"Pretend is good and eat it…"

Before Rouge could reply to him, Luna placed a plate in front of her and then one in front of Shadow. They looked down at the food and then eyed each other. Luna took her fork and began to eat.

With a trembling hand, Rouge picked up her fork and cut a piece of the sunny side-up egg. Hesitating at every movement she placed it in her mouth and chewed on it. Shadow; who wasn't in a hurry to eat the food on the plate grabbed his coffee mug and slowly took it to his lips. He took a sip from it and swallowed it.

They're eyes grew.

Rouge looked at Luna and gave her a smile, "Hey, this is really good!"

"I'll say… this is the best coffee I've had in years." Shadow added.

Luna just gave them a smile.

"How did you learn to cook?"

Luna placed her fork down, "I saw Shadow cooking and then when you went to that party I was looking at that box that has humans in it…"

"The TV?"

She nodded, "I pressed a button and a human girl was talking about cooking some roasted beef so I watched it. Then other humans that cooked showed up and I watched a few of them…"

Rouge blinked, "So, you learned to cook by watching others?"

The hedgehog nodded eagerly.

"Is there something the Ultimate Life Forms can't do?" Rouge asked.

Shadow placed his coffee mug down, "Well, there are two things we can't do."

"Hm?"

"We can't die and we can't bring people back…"

Rouge looked down at her plate, "Sorry…"

"It's all right. The world won't end because of it…"

Luna got up and walked towards the door. Shadow and Rouge just exchanged looks and followed the young hedgehog who remained still two feet away from the door. "What's wrong?" The bat asked.

"There's… someone outside…" Luna said.

"How can you tell?" Shadow asked.

She looked back at him, "I can see them…"

****Hmm… who could be? Well thanks for reading and please review!****


	10. Chapter 10: The Park

****Note: Mmk, so the Best Friend is Espio the Chameleon and the bully shall be Mephiles the Dark. Thank you for all your votes and support. **

**Chapter 10—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: The Park**

Luna walked upstairs and into Shadow's room. Giving her reaction, it was someone she probably didn't know and wasn't sure if that person could be trusted. Rouge opened the door and smiled, "Hello Tails."

The kitsune gave her a friendly smile, "Morning Rouge… May I come in?"

"Sure." She moved aside and let the young fox in the house.

Shadow greeted the fox before walking upstairs; Tails soon began to look around and then turned to Rouge. "So, where's Luna?"

Rouge closed the door and walked towards him, "Shadow's getting her."

"Oh."

"So tell me, what brings you here?"

Tails sat down on the couch and looked at Rouge, "Well… the thing is… when Luna woke up and left the stasis tube, it sent an electrical signal to the G.U.N. Agents."

"What?"

"Don't worry; when they called I told him Shadow had been injured and that he had just left his stasis tube."

"Thank you, Tails…"

The kitsune turned around as he heard footsteps behind him. He rubbed his eyes when he saw the two hedgehogs walking down. Yes, he'd seen Luna before, but it was just incredible to see how alike they looked. With a few changes Luna could take Shadow's place and vice-versa.

"What brings you here, Tails?"

"Uh, well… Sonic has been talking about how well your sister is reacting to everyone and I was wondering… why not introduce her to everyone else?"

Luna's eyes grew, "Who is everyone else? Is it a boy or a girl?"

Tails couldn't help but laugh.

"Everyone else is a term to refer to more people." Rouge explained.

"Oh…"

Shadow crossed his arms, "How about it, Luna?"

"Will you come?"

He nodded.

She smiled, "Then yes…"

The kitsune then smiled, "Great!"

XXXX

Getting Luna to step out of the apartment was harder than any of them would have thought. Every time they would get her to take one step out, Luna would run back inside and hold on to the arm rest of the couch for dear life. Tails had a confused look on his face, while Shadow and Rouge had a concerned look on their face. "What's wrong with her?" Tails asked.

"My guess is that the outside scares her… and I don't blame her." Rouge said.

Shadow walked to his sister and kneeled down beside her, "Luna?"

She looked at him, her eyes a bit watery. "I scared…."

"I know. It's okay… if you don't want to leave just yet, we'll understand."

"I want to… but I scared…"

He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, "We'll be with you."

Luna gave him a smile.

Shadow took her hand and stood up. "It's going to be okay."

"Okay…"

They walked out of the apartment, Luna holding Shadow's hand quite tightly that made him bite his lower lip. Rouge closed the door to her apartment and stood beside Luna, "See, it's not so bad."

Luna looked at her and gave her a small nod.

As they walked out on the streets, Rouge couldn't help but notice all the stares they were getting. It was quite irritable that people stared and began to make comments without asking them anything. The treasure hunter eyes her friend, she knew Shadow hated being the center of attention and was more than likely trying his best to control himself.

To her amaze, Shadow was simply walking alongside his sister as if no one was looking at them. His eyes were fixed on the space before him and every once in a while he would glance down at his sister who was now clinging into his arm as she noticed the humans looking at them.

"Where we going?" She asked.

"To the park." Rouge replied.

Luna eyed around, "Why are the humans looking at us?"

Shadow managed to look around and then looked down at his sister, "Humans are weird."

"Yes they are." Rouge agreed.

"Yup…" added Tails.

XXXX

_*Park*_

Sonic began to look around the park; he wondered how long it would take Tails and the others to reach the park. They had been waiting for half an hour for them to arrive and some of them were actually getting a little impatient. "So, what is this surprise you were talking about, Sonikku?"

The Hero shivered as he heard the nickname Amy had given him, "You'll see…"

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well, if it's so important why didn't we just go over to Rouge's place?"

"That was the plan, Amy… but Tails called and said they would be coming over."

"Well I hope they don't take too long!"

"They should be here… any minute now."

Amy let out a sigh and sat down on a bench. She brought out her cell phone and began to dial Rouge's phone. She placed it on her ear while she waited to hear the ringing. As it rang she couldn't help but hear the distant ringtone of Rouge's phone. She turned around and closed her phone. "Finally!"

Sonic turned towards her, "I'll say…" He ran over to them.

"Hey, Sonic." Rouge said.

"Hey Rouge, Shads, Luna…"

Luna gave Sonic a small smile, "Hey, faker."

Sonic let his head drop, "Faker… Shads!"

The black hedgehog chuckled, "I didn't tell her to call you that. Honest."

"Whatever. Come on! Amy and Cream are waiting to meet Luna."

Sonic and Tails ran back to where Amy and Cream were sitting while the others took their time to walk towards them. Luna then pulled lightly on her brother's arm, "My feet burn…"

"They burn?"

She nodded.

Rouge looked at her, "Maybe she wants to run?"

"What is run?"

"Moving your legs in extreme speed. Like Sonic and Tails did a few seconds ago…" Rouge said.

Luna's eyes grew and a smile formed on her face, "I wanna do that! Shadow, can we run?"

"Of course."

Rouge smiled, "I'll buy you guys some water while you run."

They gave her a nod and took off. _'Wow… she has his speed…'_

At the bench, Amy stood up and looked around, "Rouge! Hurry up!"

"Calm down, Pinky. I'm on my way…"

The treasure hunter let a sigh escape her lips as she fastened her pace towards them. As she did so, she looked around trying to see where Shadow and Luna were. She could see them for a mere second before she lost sight of them due to their speed. "Hey."

"About time you get here…" Amy said.

"Yeah, what took you guys so long?" Sonic asked.

"We had a bit of trouble with Luna…" Tails said.

Amy stared at Rouge, "Who's Luna?"

"You'll meet her soon…" the bat replied.

Sonic looked around, "Where are they?"

"Running."

The Hero pouted, "Wait! So those two are having a race, while we wait?"

Rouge let a soft laugh escape her, "Oh Sonic… maybe you can race with them later…"

He folded his arms, "Good. Shads and I have a race to finish and I'm sure I can beat Luna."

Rouge chuckled, "Right… just like you can beat her in chess."

"Hey!"

"Why are you so quiet, Cream?" Tails asked.

The little rabbit looked over at him, "I just can't wait to meet Ms. Luna… I bet she's pretty."

Amy began to grow impatient, "Who's Luna?!"

"Shad's little sister."

****Soo… how was it? I hope it was good, well, thanks for reading and please review!****


	11. Chapter 11: Cold and Hot

****Note: You guys just have no idea how happy it makes me to see all the review and to know that people like this story. Thank you.**

**Chapter 11—Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 11: Cold and Hot**

A smile.

There was a smile on her face as the wind brushed against her. Feeling freedom as she ran beside her brother brought an inexplicable joy to the young hedgehog. Beside her, Shadow couldn't remember the last time running beside someone had actually given him joy. Running, no, racing with Sonic was different. It was all competition, to see who was the best, but with Luna there was no competition. It was just running and having a good time.

"Are your feet still burning?"

"No! They're okay now!"

He gave her a smile, "Want to stop or keep going?"

"Three more minutes…"

"Fine."

XXXX

"Shadow has a sister?!"

They gave her a nod.

The pink hedgehog looked at Cream, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I promised Mr. Shadow I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I didn't know he had a sister…"

Rouge sat down beside Cream, "Neither did he…"

Amy looked at the treasure hunter and gave her a confused look, "Then… how?"

"He remembered her a few days ago."

"Oh."

As Amy finished her last statement, the two black hedgehogs stopped beside Sonic and began to catch their breath. Rouge then gave them each a bottle of water. Amy and Cream just stared at them in awe. "You're very pretty, Ms. Luna."

"Thanks…um… you is?" Luna said as she opened the bottle.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Cream."

Amy looked at Luna then at Shadow, then back at Luna and back at Shadow. The similarity was just amazing. Luna then turned her head towards her brother, "Why is the pink amazon staring at us?"

"PINK AMAZON?!"

Sonic laughed, "H-Her name is A-Amy R-Rose…"

"Oh… I sorry…"

Amy couldn't help but to smile, "It's cool… so, you're Shadow's sister?"

Luna nodded and drank some water.

"Can I try something with your quills?"

Luna then hid behind Shadow, "Shadow, she's scaring me…"

"Amy, stay away from my sister."

Amy gave him a frown, "I'm not going to hurt her."

Luna looked over Shadow's shoulder, "You're not touching my quills! Shadow, tell her she's not touching my quills."

"You're not touching her quills."

Amy's right eye began to twitch, "I can hear her…"

As they continued to argue about the quills, Sonic and Rouge did their best to not burst out laughing. Tails and Cream were curiously looking at the two hedgehogs argue and also trying not to laugh.

"Hey Shadow, can I buy Luna some ice cream while you two settle the whole quills thing?" Rouge asked.

He looked at her, "Sure."

"Come on, Luna."

Luna ran towards Rouge and gave her a childish smile. "What is ice cream?"

"Something I'm sure you'll like. Come on."

They walked off.

Sonic followed them once he was sure Amy wasn't paying attention. He caught up to them as they reached the man who was selling the ice cream.

"Say, have you ever tried a chilly dog?"

Luna's eyes grew, "A dog?"

Sonic chuckled, "No… it's a type of food."

"I don't think a chilly dog is considered food, Sonic." Rouge said as she took the ice cream from the man.

"Don't be silly! Of course it is!"

The treasure hunter rolled her eyes and gave the chocolate ice cream cone to Luna. The black hedgehog took it from her and stared at it for a while. "How do I eat?"

Rouge giggled, "You lick it."

Luna looked back at the frozen treat and gave it a small lick. Her eyes grew. She felt a wave of light cold wind going down her body and ending with a smile on her face.

Rouge smiled, "See. I told you you'd like it."

Luna just gave her a smile and continued to lick the frozen treat.

Sonic let out a chuckle, "She looks like a little kid…"

"Yes… but she's not. She's just in a learning phase…"

"How long does it take?"

The treasure hunter just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm going to buy her a chilly dog."

"Sonic, Shadow says there are things she can't eat yet. A chilly dog is one of them."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! One won't hurt her!"

He took off.

Rouge placed her hands on her hip, "Oh that hedgehog…"

Luna finished her ice cream and licked her lips lightly. "I liked that!"

Rouge just smiled at her.

Luna looked around, "Where's the faker?"

"Oh, he went to buy you a chilly dog…"

"But Shadow said I can't eat those things."

"I told him that but he won't listen."

Sonic ran back to them and handed Luna a chilly dog. "Try it!"

Luna looked at it; she brought it up to her nose, smelled it and quickly jerked her head back. She looked at Rouge and then at Sonic. "It smells funny…"

"That's the way it's supposed to smell." Sonic said.

By now, Luna had an unsure look on her face, "Are you sure?"

The Hero nodded.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "Honey, you don't have to eat it. Besides, Shadow told you not to."

"Oh come on, Rouge… let the kid have some fun."

"Sonic, what if she gets a stomach virus?"

The Hero chuckled, "She's Shads sister right?"

"Yes."

"There you go. She's the Ultimate Life Form as well so she can't get sick."

The treasure hunter didn't say anything else. He was right, they couldn't get sick but still, Shadow had said no and if he found out the Luna ate something she wasn't supposed to…. Things could get very ugly and a certain hedgehog could end up in the hospital.

"If she cries… Shadow's going to be pissed. And you in pieces."

"She won't cry!" He looked at Luna, "Now come on, try it. It's my favorite."

Luna brought the chilly dog to her mouth and took a bite. She chewed it for a while before her eyes widen and her face turned burgundy red. They looked at her and then at each other.

"Sonic… what is your favorite chilly dog?"

"The Jalapeño Special."

Rouge's eyes grew, "ARE YOU CRAZY! SHE DOESN'T EAT SPICY FOODS!"

"She doesn't?"

"No you moron!"

Luna swallowed the chilly dog as her eyes began to water, "HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!"

She began to run around the park, screaming like she never had before. Amy, Shadow, Cream, and Tails looked back at their two friends and then noticed Rouge was screaming at Sonic. They ran towards them. "What happened?" Tails asked.

"This moron here gave Luna a spicy chilly dog!"

Shadow's eyes grew, "You what?!"

Sonic brought his hands up defensively, "In my defense… I didn't know she didn't eat spicy…"

Amy placed her hands on her hip, "Sonniku, how can you be so insensitive?"

Cream looked around, "Where's Ms. Luna?"

"She took off running."

Shadow could feel his blood boil. Right now, he had to find his sister and give her something to cool her mouth, but he also wanted to punch Sonic… "Faker, you have thirty seconds to find my sister or I swear, I will kill you and bury you in the woods."

Sonic took a step back, "You're not… serious? Are you?"

"I'm dead serious."

The Hero backed up and took off, "Luna! Luna where are you?"

Cream walked towards Shadow and looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please don't kill Mr. Sonic, Mr. Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog looked down at her, "I won't."

The rabbit smiled.

After a few seconds, Luna stopped beside her brother. Her eyes a bit teary, "I sorry, Shadow!"

He patted her head, "It's okay… but what did you learn?"

"Never take food from the faker…."

"Exactly."

Amy and Tails looked around, "Where's Sonic?" Tails asked.

Luna looked at him, "I don't know…"

"Here," Rouge said as she handed Luna a bottle of water, "drink up."

Luna took it from her and chugged it down.

Rouge just smiled and looked at Shadow, "Today has been a good day."

He just gave her a nod.

When Sonic finally returned, Luna and Cream were having a conversation and Amy and Rouge were talking about something he couldn't quite understand. "Phew… she's here…"

"You're still not off the hook, hedgehog." Shadow said from behind him.

The Hero gulped and turned around to meet Shadow's angry crimson eyes. "I'm sorry Shads… I didn't know she couldn't eat—"

"It's not about that, Faker!"

"No? Then what?"

"Do you see that G.U.N. Agents?"

Sonic looked around, "Yeah… what about them?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "I don't want her to bump into them…"

"Why not?"

"Because if they mistake her for a clone or realize who she is they will hurt her! And if they do that I won't hesitate to kill them all!"

****Oook…. Probably not my best but I hope it wasn't that bad. Well, thanks for reading and please review!****


	12. Chapter 12: Wish Upon the Stars

****Note: Things have gone well for the young hedgehog, huh? Well… her luck has to run out at some point….**

**Chapter 12—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Wish Upon the Stars**

The day flew by rather fast. Soon, it was dark and the fireflies of the park began to fly out, causing childish eyes to follow them. Cream and Tails ran after the fireflies, catching them and releasing them after a while. Shadow, Rouge, Luna, Sonic and Amy sat on the bench looking up at the night sky "What are those?" Luna asked pointing up.

"They're called stars." Rouge replied.

"They're pretty…"

As they stared at the night sky, Amy's eyes began to sparkle as a shooting star passed by. "Quick! Everyone make a wish!"

Luna looked over at the pink hedgehog and saw how she had her hands together and her eyes closed. Wondering if wishing would actually work, the black hedgehog mimicked Amy's pose and began to wish for something within her mind.

The blue hedgehog seemed to be the only one paying attention to Luna's actions. He let a smile come to his face as he wondered what Luna had wished for. He then turned over to Amy, he knew what she wished for, and he didn't even need to ask.

Amy and Luna opened their eyes after a while and sat back.

"Wishes are a secret… if you reveal what you wished for, it won't come true." Amy said.

The treasure hunter laughed, "You should follow your advice more often, Pinky."

Luna tilted her head, "Why? What did you wish for Amy?"

The pink hedgehog smiled, "The same thing I always wish for… to be Sonikku's wife."

The Hero shivered.

"How long you been wishing for that?"

Amy smiled again, "For a while now…"

Luna just nodded lightly, "No wonder it hasn't come true…"

"HEY!"

Rouge and Sonic shared a laugh while Amy pouted at Luna's comment. She crossed her arms and rested back on the bench. "To all this, what did you wish for, Luna?" Sonic asked.

"For the destruction of chilly dogs."

Sonic let out a loud gasp and pointed at her, "You're pure evil! You're defiantly Shad's sister!"

Luna just gave him a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. I guess we should go home now." Rouge said.

Shadow gave her a nod and stood up. Luna quickly followed and hugged his arm. "By the way, Faker… that was not my wish."

Sonic just grinned, "I know… you're smart not to share your wish…"

Amy pouted, "What are you trying to say, Sonikku?"

The Hero laughed nervously, "Uh… n-nothing…um… bye!" He ran off.

Luna looked at her brother, "Can we go now?"

"Sure."

They began to walk away; Rouge stayed behind and looked up at the sky again. "Amy, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why do you wish every time you see a shooting star?"

The pink hedgehog gave her a confused look but then smiled a bit, "It gives me hope."

The treasure hunter looked at her, "Does it? It doesn't seem to work."

"Oh, Rouge… you now sound like Shadow…"

Rouge blushed, luckily it was dark enough and Amy couldn't see it, "Shut up."

Amy giggled, "I bet I know what Luna wished for…"

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Yes. And I think it's very sweet."

"How do you know? She didn't speak out loud or gave a hint."

Amy just smiled, "I just do."

The treasure hunted smiled and shook her head, "I doubt it."

The pink hedgehog crossed her arms, "I'll tell you, if you want."

"No thanks…" she began to walk away.

Amy just watched her leave and smiled again. She then turned around and began to walk towards Cream and Tails; who were now sitting on the grass watching the stars.

XXXX

It was nine thirty when they finally arrived at Rouge's apartment. As soon as Rouge entered, she closed the door behind her and let out a sigh. "What's wrong, Rouge?" Luna asked.

Rouge just smiled, "I'm just tired… are you guys hungry?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulder, "I have no appetite."

"That's shocking…"

He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch.

"Luna wants to cook you something, Rouge!" Luna says with a smile.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Rouge replied, "Okay, fine."

Luna jumped a little than ran to the kitchen.

Rouge just smiled and sat on the couch beside Shadow. She turned to look at him and couldn't help but frown. Rouge knew how secretive he was, she understood that, but there were times when she couldn't help but to be sad about it. She felt sad because she felt he didn't trust her. They've known each other for years and he still didn't show any signs of trust towards her. Without saying a word she turned her head back and looked at her hands.

Shadow didn't look at her, but he knew she had been staring at him. He was well aware of all her sudden movements; she was always looking out for him. Making sure he was okay, she had even watched over his sleep the first few nights when he had moved in with her. She was kind, and she was his only close friend… he didn't want to lose her, not like he had Maria….

They sat there in silence. Neither of them attempted to say a word to each other.

From the kitchen doorway, Luna frowned to herself. She didn't understand how they could keep their feelings to themselves. She didn't understand a lot of things, but now, she could understand feelings. She could read them, she wasn't sure how but she knew what they felt. Luna observed them for a while longer before returning to the kitchen.

"Can Luna control the Chaos?"

Shadow looked at her, "Hm?"

Rouge turned her head and looked at him, "You two are mirror images. Yet there are things she is able to do that you can't. Well, how about the Chaos Energy?"

"She can…"

The treasure hunter gave him a surprised look, "How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Hm… I wonder what Luna is cooking?"

Shadow looked over his shoulder, "I don't know…"

"Oh well," Rouge said with a smile, "I'm sure it'll be good."

He gave her a nod.

Luna walked out of the kitchen with a gentle smile, "Rouge, dinner's ready!"

The bat stood up and placed her hands together, "Great! Now, let's see what you cooked for me…" she said as she walked towards the kitchen. Shadow stood up and followed her.

As Rouge entered the kitchen, the smell of fried duck made her mouth water. She walked in, the table was set for three, green tea was served, and there was not a dirty spot on the kitchen. She smiled, unable to remember the last time eating dinner had made her happy.

She turned around to face the young hedgehog, "Thank you."

Luna gave her a smile.

Shadow stood at the doorway, "I'm not really hungry, Luna."

She looked at him, "You're going to need your strength. Even we, the Ultimate Life Forms need to eat."

"Fine. I'll eat."

She smiled and walked over to her seat, Shadow followed shortly after.

He looked at his food, the smell got to him, making his mouth water and his stomach growl a little.

"Well…" Luna said, "Eat up!"

Rouge took a piece of the fried duck, placed it in her mouth and chewed it with delight. They ate in silence, and once in a while looked at each other.

****Ok… the ending was probably bad since I couldn't come up with anything else, so I am very sorry.****


	13. Chapter 13: Lullaby

****Note: Sorry for the terrible ending of the previous chapter… I hope this one isn't as bad…**

**Chapter 13—Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 13: Lullaby**

After dinner, Shadow and Luna went to the living room and sat at the couch. Luna then looked at her brother and slowly poked his cheek. His eyes grew and then looked at her, "Yes?"

"Are you mad?" she asked.

He shook his head, "No."

"Then… are you frustrated?"

Shadow looked away for a moment and remained silent. Luna then poked his side, making him jump and look at her. "Are you?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm sorry…"

He patted her head, "It's not your fault…"

She gave him a smile and poked his arm, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Can you tell me a story?"

He let out a sigh, "I don't know of any…"

She pouted and crossed her arms, "Liar…"

His eyes grew, "Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

From the kitchen, Rouge was laughing softly while she placed the dished in the dishwasher. The sounds of two siblings arguing were usually annoying…. But giving the fact of who the siblings were, it was hard not to laugh. She slowly walked over to the doorway and looked at the two hedgehogs, trying her best to keep her laugh under control.

"You're so mean, Shadow!" Luna pouted.

The Ebony hedgehog crossed his arms, "I am not mean!"

"Are too! You won't tell me a story!"

"I told you, I don't know of any…"

Thinking the argument could continue all night, Rouge walked out of the kitchen, walked behind the couch and hugged the two hedgehogs from behind, "Will you two stop arguing?"

Luna looked at Rouge and then pointed at Shadow, "He won't tell me a story…"

The treasure hunter looked at Shadow, then at Luna and gave her a smile, "You see Luna, Shadow lacks of what we call imagination."

"Exactly—wait, what?!"

Luna and Rouge shared a laugh as Shadow just gave them a glare.

Luna then let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes softly. "I sleepy…"

"Well go to bed then." Shadow said.

She looked at him with sad eyes.

He gave her a smile, "I'll be there in the morning."

"Okay…" She stood up, "Night Rouge, night Shadow."

"Good night." They replied.

Luna went upstairs and into her brother's room. Once the door was closed, Shadow stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to see Vector."

"It's late."

"He's still in his office."

"Okay then, just don't stay out all night."

He gave her a smirk, "Okay, _mom._"

She rolled his eyes, "Don't get smart with me."

"I'll be back before midnight. Watch my sister, will you?"

"Of course."

The Ultimate Life Form gave her a small nod and walked out the door. Rouge let out a sigh and walked towards the stairs. Looking over her shoulder just to make sure the door was closed. After a few seconds, the bat walked upstairs and into her room.

XXXX

_*Chaotix Office*_

Vector was sitting in his office, looking over the reports Espio had given him earlier that day. His eyes began to close, but he refused to let himself fall asleep. He continued to read the reports, drifting away and finding himself reading the same sentence at times.

"You want some coffee?"

The crocodile flinched and raised his head to see the black hedgehog leaning against his office door. His arms were folded across his chest and he had a look on his face that clearly read _'If I were an assassin, you'd be dead.' _He let a groan escape his lips and placed the report papers on his desk. "Shadow. What are you doing here?"

"I came to speak with you."

"I'm a bit busy."

Shadow gave him a smirk, "I came to talk about my 'emo shit'. But if you're too busy, then I suppose you'll never hear it." He turned around and grabbed the doorknob.

"Wait a minute, Shad."

The ebony hedgehog looked over his shoulder.

"Sit down."

Shadow turned his body again and walked towards Vector's desk.

The Detective locked gazes with him before letting out an aggravated sigh. "Tell me."

XXXX

_As the sound the emergency alarms went off, the young hedgehog's eye opened. She saw a human girl and who appeared to be her brother in front of her. She noticed how they were focused on the loud sound that surrounded the room, she placed her hand on her brother's before he and the human girl ran out of the room._

_The next thing she saw where other humans running in the hall. Some wore long white coats while others wore some type of green clothing that made them look the same. They also carried metal objects with them. She heard screams and cries then loud sounds. Through the small opening of the door, Luna saw as a human wearing a white coat begged for his life but soon fell to the floor. _

_Her eyes grew in fear as she saw a red liquid emerge out of the human's head. The loud banging sounds continued, more and more humans continued to fall._

_Then, the door opened and a female scientist entered the room. She was holding her side, trying to stop the red liquid from leaving her body. The young hedgehog placed both her hands on the glass and began to hit it lightly._

_The female scientist looked at her and smiled weakly. She closed the door behind her and began to approach the stasis tube. "You… you're awake…"_

_The hedgehog just nodded._

_"Project… Shadow 2… you and Shadow… are the greatest creations… the Professor…" She coughed and leaned against the tube. "the professor could have created…"_

_Then the sounds of other humans made them turn their attention to the closed door. The scientist looked back at the project, "They… must never find you… you or Shadow…" she coughed again, "they will kill you both…"_

_The young hedgehog's eyes widen, the scientist then pressed a red button and the hedgehog found herself falling from that room to an enormous blue planet._

She screamed.

Rouge ran out her room and into Shadow's. She turned on the lights and noticed how Luna was screaming and kicking in the bed. The bat approached her and began to move her, "Luna, wake up!"

Luna opened her eyes, sat up, hugged Rouge, and began to cry. At this point she didn't bother to ask for her brother; she was far to scared for that.

Rouge hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "It's all going to be okay, Luna… don't worry."

But Luna continued to cry. This time she didn't mutter anything, which lead Rouge to believe that the nightmare had been worst than before. "Calm down, Luna… it's okay… everything's okay."

Yet the young hedgehog continued to cry, each time harder and with clear fear and pain. Unsure of what else to do, Rouge began to hum and rock back and forth.

"_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go"_

Luna began to hug her tighter, yet her cries didn't stop. Rouge took a deep breath and continued,

"_May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet"  
_

She hummed again, and Luna's cries began to soften.

"_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay"_

Luna began to release Rouge from the tight embrace, but continued to hug her. As Rouge hummed, she rested her head lightly on Luna's.

"_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay"_

Rouge then noticed how Luna's breathing had begun to lighten. She looked down at the young hedgehog and smiled as she noticed her drifting off into sleep. She placed her back in her pillow, covered her and finished her lullaby,

"_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay… Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."_

She kissed Luna's forehead lightly and walked out of the room

****Aww… I think this chapter was cute. I hope you did too, ©Sleepsong by Secret Garden.****


	14. Chapter 14: Enter the Dark

****Note: I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter! And I do hope you like the whole story as well… and I am so sorry I took so long but I have been a busy with work and away from the computer… **

**Chapter 14—Enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 14: Enter the Dark**

_*Chaotix Office—11:30 p.m.*_

"So, that's it, huh?" Vector said.

Shadow just gave him a nod. He rested back on the chair and crossed his arms. They remained quiet, and then Shadow stood up. "I have to go."

The Detective rested back on his chair and gave the black hedgehog a light nod. As Shadow walked towards the door Vector looked at him with concern.

"I'll try to keep them away. But I give you no promises."

Shadow just gave him a nod and opened the door.

Once Shadow had left his office, he picked up the papers before him and continued to read them.

XXXX

_"It seems the bat's song has calmed you down."_

_Luna looked around, "Who said that?"_

_ "It is amazing to know how naïve you are."_

_ "Who is you?"_

_There was a sinister chuckle, "Naïve and poorly educated…"_

_Luna began to walk off; trying to get away from whoever it was that was talking to her, but it didn't seem to work since she could still hear the creature breath._

_ "What is your name, black hedgehog?"_

_Luna halted and looked around. She then crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to remain calm, "It depends."_

_ "On what?"_

_ "On who is asking."_

_ "My name isn't important—"_

_The young hedgehog smirked, "Then neither are you."_

_There was silence, then an angry growl._

_ "You are just like Shadow. Always on the defensive…"_

_That made Luna turn rapidly, "How do you know Shadow?"_

_ "Oh, I know so much more."_

_Luna looked around, searching for the creature that was speaking to her. "I see you."_

_ "Impossible."_

_Luna pointed to her left, "You are there… and you're a hedgehog as well."_

XXXX

The treasure hunter walked downstairs as she heard the door open. "Is that you, Shadow?"

The door closed, "Sorry if I woke you."

"It's fine. I wasn't asleep."

The ebony hedgehog closed the door behind him and walked towards her, "How come?"

"Luna had another nightmare."

"More memories from the attack on the ARK?"

"I don't know… she didn't say."

Shadow looked up, "Is she okay?"

Rouge nodded, "She's much calmer… asleep I should say."

"How did you get her to fall asleep?"

"I have my ways."

Shadow looked at her, "Oh?"

Rouge just gave him a sly grin, "Want some coffee?"

"Sure."

The treasure hunter turned and walked towards the kitchen. Shadow remained still for a few seconds before following his friend to the kitchen.

XXXX

_"How is it that you see me, black hedgehog?"_

_Luna shrugged, "I just do… who is you?"_

_The creature remained quiet, yet its breathing seemed to intensify with each passing second. Luna continued to look at the creature, trying to catch a glance of its eyes but failed._

_ "You fear the G.U.N. Agents, don't you?"_

_Luna was caught by surprise. She looked away and the creature laughed, "You do."_

_ "Who is you?"_

_The creature laughed, "I have existed since the beginning of time. I am hate, I am fear, I am death…"_

_Luna just tilted her head, clearly confused by its words. "What is your name?"_

_ "Ah, now you are being specific. But my name, I won't revile."_

_There was silence. _

_Then, the creature spoke again, "What is your name, black hedgehog?"_

_Luna grinned, "I am love, I am courage, I am life…"_

_There was an angry growl, "You're name, hedgehog! What is your name?!"_

_Luna backed away, scared but determined to get the creature's name. "Ah, now you're being specific."_

_The creature let out an angry growl. "But my name, I won't say."_

_ "Foolish child…"_

_ "Huh?"_

_She heard steps coming towards her; she stepped back and bumped into something. Luna turned around and let out a frightened gasp. "You remember this right? It's the stasis tube; you were created in and locked in for more than fifty years…"_

_ "H-How…"_

_The surroundings changed. Luna looked around, she was in a laboratory. There were many scientists around, and so was the professor. "What is this…"_

_ "You don't recognize it? Or do you choose to suppress the memory?"_

_Luna covered her ears, "Shut up! Leave me alone!"_

_The creature laughed, "These people, they are all dead. And do you know who killed them?"_

_Luna remained quiet._

_ "The G.U.N. Agents. But, do you know why?"_

_ "Shut up…"_

_ "Because the humans feared Project Shadow. After all, he is the Ultimate Killing Machine; unstoppable and immortal. They went to the ARK to kill him! You, you are Project Shadow 2. Fortunate for you, the G.U.N. Agents didn't know of your existence back then and they don't know about it now. But they will… soon."_

_Luna looked down, tears now emerging from her eyes, "How?"_

_There was a chuckle, "Thanks to the bat."_

_ "Rouge?"_

_ "Don't you know what she does? She's a government spy."_

_Her eyes grew._

_ "Your friend Rouge… works for the very men who killed all those innocent people fifty years ago and who also tried to kill Shadow."_

_ "Liar…"_

_ "That's what you'd wish. But you know that I am right… and soon, G.U.N. will find you and try to kill you."_

XXXX

"So, how did your conversation with Vector turned out?"

"He said, he'd try to keep the G.U.N. Agents away, but gave no promises."

Rouge rested her head on her hands, "Well, what did you expect? He's just a Detective and there really isn't much he can do about them. Maybe you should speak directly with the President."

Shadow took a sip from his coffee and shook his head, "I want nothing to do with that human."

"But, Shadow…"

"Listen, I might save the world hundreds of times… but even that will not make me like humans. You know how I feel about them…"

Rouge crossed her arms and leaned back, "I know. I respect that, but think about Luna."

"I am… tell me, if you were the President and you found out about a new Ultimate Life Form, what would you do?"

"Search for it."

Shadow crossed his arms, "Then what?"

She remained silent. She knew where this was going and there was no way to stop the argument. "I don't know."

"Once you find it, you long to learn who created it. You find her, run test and then learn that she was created by the Professor, along with Black Doom's DNA and mine… then what?"

"Stop it; I know where you are going…"

"Then, you seek to destroy this new Ultimate Life Form because you know you can't control it."

Rouge looked away, "Maybe you're right. But G.U.N. will learn about her soon… many humans have seen her, they'll ask questions…"

"They will be answered, but they will not lay their hands on my sister."

"You, more than anyone knows how they are… if you resist they'll turn against you… and what will you then?"

Those words… he had heard them before.

"I would fight, like I always have."

XXXX

_"You're wrong…"_

_ "Hm?"_

_Luna looked back, "Rouge would never tell G.U.N. about me…"_

_ "How are you so sure?"_

_ "I just know…"_

_The creature laughed and the surroundings crashed, "You're very optimistic. I see you and Shadow are not so alike after all…"_

_ "Leave him out of this…"_

_ "Oh but I cannot. He is my enemy and I will destroy him…"_

_She let out a gasp._

_ "And there is nothing, a naïve and petty girl like you can do."_

_ "You're a fool."_

_ "What?"_

_Luna crossed her arms, "You don't know how to destroy him… if you did, you would have done it already."_

_The creature growled. "Don't underestimate me girl."_

_Luna remained silent and closed her eyes. She pinched herself and woke up._

****Soo… how was it? I hope it was good… well, thanks for reading it!****


	15. Chapter 15: Dawn

****Note: Well, I see that a few of you have tried to guess who the "creature" is… and I'm glad you guys like the chapter! And I'm sorry it took me a while to upload it… but I literally erased the whole thing five times! I want it to be good….**

**Chapter 15—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Dawn**

Luna sat up on the bed and hugged her legs tightly. She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep again. Who was that creature? How did it know of Shadow? Luna shook her head, telling herself it had all just been a bad dream, but deep inside she could feel it wasn't. She began to think back to that memory the creature had triggered… the lab. She was in the stasis tube, asleep.

Asleep…

How did she remember it then? Maybe, she wasn't really asleep… or maybe those were illusions from that creature. She continued to think back… In front of her was the Professor, and around him were a group of scientist; including the lady that had pressed the button.

It couldn't be real… there was no way she would be able to remember that.

Luna's ears twitched as she heard the sound of steps coming closer. She laid back on the bed and brought the covers up to her mouth and slightly closed her eyes. The door opened, showing the figure of a hedgehog. Luna began to tremble a little but quickly calmed down when she realized it was Shadow.

He closed the door lightly and walked over to the bed. He stood over his sister, and gently bent down and kissed her lightly on her forehead before going over to the couch and rest on it. Once he was asleep, Luna got out of the bed and slowly left the room. She noticed that the lights were still on and that Rouge's room was opened.

Luna began to walk down stair and noticed Rouge was sitting on the couch reading a book. She then looked over at the door. It was closed but not locked. As she reached the last step, Luna walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

The young hedgehog looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes widen a little as she realized that in fact, she and Shadow looked like mirror images. She placed her hands on her head and felt, what seemed like a string, tied around her quills. She lightly pulled it, making the string break and her quills fall.

Luna shook her head around before brushing her quills with her fingers.

Rouge looked over at the bathroom door after a few minutes of it being closed. She wondered what Luna was doing; since it was obvious it wasn't Shadow since there was a bathroom in their room. What could Luna be doing? She wasn't using the bathroom or taking a shower. As her curiosity took over the treasure hunter walked over the bathroom door and lightly knocked on it.

She then saw the door knob turn and the door opened slowly.

Once the door was opened, Rouge became speechless. Before her was who she believed was Shadow, but knew it was Luna. "Luna?"

"Yes?"

"I-Is that really you?"

The young hedgehog gave her a smile and nodded eagerly. "Yup!"

Rouge then placed her hands on her hips, "Wow… you look like Shadow—" her eyes widen, "L-Luna… y-you're not wearing any cloths?!"

Luna gave the bat a confused look, "I am… It's a black tank top and black pants…."

"A-And the chest hair?"

Luna looked down, "Oh… Well, Shadow's DNA was used to create me; our physical appearance is the same… with a few differences that it."

"I see…"

Luna nodded, "Girls don't have chest hair… but if this helps me protect Shadow, I don't mind having it."

"Protect him? From who?"

The black hedgehog just smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Thank you…"

The bat was surprised, "For what?"

"For being kind… for not telling G.U.N. about me and for loving my brother."

Rouge felt her face heating up. "W-What?"

Luna released her and gave her a small smile, "I can tell things…"

Rouge remained silent, blushing and looking away.

The young hedgehog then walked to the door, "Rouge, I'm going out… if Shadow asks, you didn't see me."

An alert bell went off in Rouge's mind and walked towards the young hedgehog, "Absolutely not! You don't know the city! You could get lost… plus, it's dangerous out there for you."

Luna looked back at her, "I'll be fine."

"No! If you want to go out, do it tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

Rouge remained silent for a while. "When the sun is out!"

"Rouge, I'll be fine. Besides, there are things I have to learn on my own."

The treasure hunter could feel tears forming in the back of her eyes. She felt so powerless at this point, what Luna said was true, but she couldn't let her leave and deal with Shadow hours later.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you."

"No—"

"I am young lady and that is final."

Luna blinked twice before smiling. "Fine."

The bat nodded.

They left the house and walked out into the dark streets. As they walked further from the apartments, Luna looked at Rouge, "Rouge… if you want to come with me, you'll have to keep up."

That was surprising, "What do you—"

Before Rouge could finish her sentence, Luna took off at the speed of light leaving the treasure hunter stunned.

'_Luna… just ran off on me…' _Rouge thought clearly surprised and somewhat angered.

Rouge let out an angry growl and began to run after the hedgehog.

XXXX

It wasn't long before Luna arrived at a tall building. Near the entrance of the building was a sign that read "Chaotix Detective Agency". Luna smiled and entered the building.

Sitting at the front desk was a young human girl. She looked up at the hedgehog and tilted her head in confusion, "Agent Shadow? Didn't you leave a few moments ago?"

Luna cleared her throat, "I need to speak with Espio."

"Espio? Let me see if he's still here."

The human girl grabbed the phone next to her and dialed a number. She waited for a few moments before she actually spoke, "Sir, Shadow is here to see you… okay. I'll let him know."

She hung up the phone and looked back at the hedgehog, "He's finishing some paper work. If you don't mind waiting, he'll be down in a few minutes."

Luna nodded and leaned on the wall.

XXXX

Out in the streets Rouge continued to look for Luna. Where could she have run off to? She didn't know many places, so where did she go?

The park? Why though…

XXXX

The doors opened and the fuchsia chameleon walked out. He looked exhausted but tried to brush that aside. The human girl shook her head, "Sir, it's not going to kill you to use the elevator."

The Ninja crossed his arms, "Says you. You're not claustrophobic…"

"True."

Espio then looked ahead at the black hedgehog, _'Crap… did he hear me?' _

"Hello, Espio."

The Chameleon walked towards the hedgehog, by now he had a confused look in his eyes. "Shadow?"

The black hedgehog just gave him a nod and walked out.

"What the…"

By now the Ninja was absolutely confused. He had no idea what Shadow was doing here or the reason why he had only spoke two words to him. As he walked out, his jaw dropped open as he looked at the black hedgehog from the side. He then hit his forehead and growled.

"Luna…"

The young hedgehog smiled, "In the flesh."

"What are you doing here? How DID you get here?"

"I ran."

"Do you want me to believe that you just ran and happen to come here?"

Luna nodded.

Espio let out a sigh, "Why are you dressed up like Shadow?"

"To avoid the G.U.N. Agents."

"I see… kid, have you any idea what time it is?"

She shook her head.

"It's two in the morning. Most people are in their bed, sleeping."

"You're not."

"I have an excuse."

Luna tilted her head, "Which is?"

"I work."

"Well, I also have an excuse… two actually."

Espio crossed his arms, "Which are?"

"I want to learn about myself and…."

"And?"

Luna looked down and crossed her arms, "I don't want to sleep… it scares me."

The Chameleon's expression softens, "What scares you?"

"A creature… in my dreams…"

"You had a nightmare?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

There was a silence, then Espio approached her, "Have you tasted a Cappuccino?"

Luna looked at him and shook her head.

"Come on then, I'll invite you a cup."

"Okay!"

XXXX

"Oh… Shadow's going to kill me…." Rouge said.

"Why would I kill you?"

Rouge let out a scream as she turned around and faced the black hedgehog. Shadow covered his ears and rolled his eyes at the reaction of his friend. "Luna… you scared me…"

Shadow's eye twitched, "I'm Shadow."

"Sure you are, honey. Now, let's go back to my house before Shadow wakes up…"

"I am awake! I'm standing in front of you!"

"Luna, stop messing with my mind!"

The Ultimate Life form began to lose his patience, "Rouge! Look at me! I'm Shadow!"

"Yes, yes… listen young lady, don't you ever run away from me again!"

Shadow's eyes widened, "Luna ran away from you!?"

Rouge's eyes grew. "S-Shadow?"

"Yes. Now, where's my sister?"

The treasure hunter gulped, "S-She tricked me…"

Letting out a sigh, Shadow walked past her, "Okay."

"Huh?"

"Let's look for her."

Rouge caught up with him and gave him a confused look, "Wait, you're not mad?"

"No."

"Who are you and what have you done with Shadow?"

XXXX

*Café*

Luna looked down at her cup of coffee. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before… it looked smooth, creamy and smelled wonderful.

The Chameleon just gave her a smile, "Try it… be careful though. It's hot."

"Okay…"

Being very careful, Luna took the cup and slowly took a sip from it. Espio was right, it was hot but it tasted so good. The sweet, creamy texture made a small smile form on her face as she placed it back down.

"You like it, I assume?"

Luna just nodded.

Espio then crossed his arms and rested back on the chair, "Does Shadow know you're out here?"

"No…"

"You… left the house without him or Rouge knowing?"

Luna wiped her lips with a napkin, "Rouge knows I'm out… as a matter of fact I kinda ran away from her."

"Why would you do that?"

"I told you… I need to learn some things about me…"

Espio shook his head, "She's probably worried sick about you. Not to mention Shadow…"

"Shadow doesn't know."

"But when he wakes up he will. And if Rouge doesn't return home with you, he'll go on a rampage."

Luna looked at him, "That bad?"

"Yes. Now, do you know how to return to Rouge's apartment?"

"….No."

The Ninja shook his head, "Finish your cappuccino and I'll walk you home."

"Thanks, Es."

****Oook… I apologize for taking FOREVER but I am taking summer classes at college so I haven't had time. Well, I hope it was good… thanks for reading!****


	16. Chapter 16: Doppelgänger

****Note: Okay! So, has anyone wondered why Shadow isn't mad at the fact Rouge lost sight of his sister? Just curious…**

**Chapter 16—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: Doppelgänger **

Luna and Espio walked down the dark streets of the city amazed at the fact that no G.U.N. Agents were in sight, odd, really, due to the fact that they had to keep guard at all hours of the night in case of a nocturnal attack. Maybe they were in another street?

"Luna, by any chance did you bring a change of clothing?"

She looked at him, "No…"

"So tell me, how did you manage to dress up like Shadow?"

"Oh, it wasn't hard. I just put on some black clothing and messed around with my quills."

The Ninja raised an eyebrow, "Just that?"

"Yup."

"Luna, what is it that you want to learn?"

That caught her by surprise. She crossed her arms and looked up at the night sky, "My purpose."

"Huh?"

"I want to know why I was created… other than to be Shadow's sister…"

Espio looked at her, "It sounds like you don't like the idea of being his sister."

She looked at him, "Oh no… don't get me wrong! I love Shadow, he's my brother… but… he was created to find a cure to Maria's disease… what was I created for?"

"Maybe you should ask him."

"He doesn't know."

"You don't know that."

"I do."

Espio looked ahead. "So, how old are you?"

Luna began to ponder, "I'm Shadow's age… I think…"

"How old is that?"

"I don't know…"

The Chameleon couldn't help but to chuckle at this. "You're so naïve…"

"Hey!"

"Well you are… you still have a lot to learn."

Luna pouted, "Yeah… I know. Say, Es…"

"Hm?"

"Could you teach me manners?"

Espio could feel his face heating up, "Uh… I guess… with one condition."

"What?"

"Don't tell Shadow about my claustrophobia…"

Luna smiled, "Okay!"

"Luna!"

The two of them halted at their tracks as they saw Rouge just feet away from them. Luna gulped; it wasn't Rouge she was worried about, but her brother that stood beside her.

Rouge walked over to them, "Don't you ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry Rouge…."

"Have you any idea how worried I was?"

Luna hugged her, "I'm sorry…"

Shadow walked over to them, "Hey Espio. Thanks for finding my sister."

The Chameleon shrugged, "Actually, she arrived at the Chaotix Detective Agency."

"How so?"

"She ran."

The ebony hedgehog crossed his arms, "Do you expect me to believe that she ran and happened to stop at the Agency?"

"Yes."

Luna released Rouge and walked over to Shadow, her ears flat, "I'm sorry Shadow…"

He patted her head, "It's okay."

She looked up at him, "Really?"

He gave her a nod.

Rouge and Espio looked at each other utterly confused. This wasn't like Shadow… why wasn't he mad?

"Did the G.U.N. Agents see you?"

Luna shook her head. "We haven't seen any…"

Rouge let out a sigh, "That's a relief…"

Shadow gave her a nod, "Still, it's odd."

"Shads…. Aren't you mad? At all?" Espio asked.

"No."

"How come?"

The black hedgehog gave him a grin, "I was awake when they stepped out."

"You were?" Rouge asked.

"Yes… you woke me up."

The bat turned red, "I-I did?"

"Yes. I heard you guys talking so I walked towards the stairs and heard the conversation."

Rouge's face began to turn burgundy red, "W-What all did you hear?"

Shadow thought back, "You were telling Luna that the city was dangerous for her."

"A-And that's all?"

He nodded, "That's all."

"Thank god…"

Luna giggled and stepped back, "So, you're not mad because you knew we were gone?"

"Yes. Just, don't do it again."

"Okay."

Espio let out a yawn, "Well, I'm going home… Shadow, Vector is expecting you tomorrow."

Shadow frowned, "I'm on vacation."

The Ninja smirked, "Not anymore."

The ebony hedgehog let out an aggravated growl, "Fine…"

Luna tilted her head, "You work with the Chaotix?"

"Yes… and no."

"Huh?"

Espio yawned, "Shadow is an undercover agent… sort of like Rouge." He covered his mouth.

Shadow glared at him, "You just had to—"

Luna poked his arm, "It's okay, Shadow. I know Rouge works for G.U.N."

He looked at her, "How do you know that?"

"It told me."

"It?"

She looked away.

The Chameleon stepped forward, "She was telling me she had a nightmare."

Rouge frowned, "Another one?"

"Who did you see?"

"I don't know. It wouldn't tell me its name."

Shadow looked at Rouge then back at Luna, "It's okay. It can't hurt you."

Espio frowned, "Shads, I suggest you guys go home and maybe talk about it."

The Ultimate Life Form nodded, "Thanks again, Es."

"No problem."

The Ninja turned around and began to walk away. Once he was out of sight Shadow, Rouge and Luna began to walk back to Rouge's apartment. They didn't encounter any G.U.N. Agents on the way, fortunate for them. Still, the people they did encounter found it odd that Rouge was walking with two Shadows instead of with one.

XXXX

They arrived at the apartment a little past three thirty. Rouge yawned as she entered the warmth of her apartment and looked back at the twins. "I'm going to bed… I'll see you guys in a few hours."

"Night, Rouge." They said in unison.

The treasure hunter walked upstairs and closed the door of her room. Luna then returned to the bathroom and changed her cloths. Shadow sat on the couch and rested his head back.

"Shadow?"

He tilted his head, "Yes?"

Luna sat beside him, "Can you tell me about Maria?"

He gave her a surprised look, "How do you know about Maria?"

"I saw her… when you first met me."

"Oh…"

"I want to know about her… and possibly meet her someday."

Shadow could feel his heart breaking in two, "Luna… I wish that you could have met her…"

Luna frowned, "Why? Did her disease…"

He shook his head, "That wasn't it."

"Then… what happen?"

He hesitated; he didn't want to tell her but at the same time he knew she was going find out sooner or later, "She… was killed by the G.U.N. Agents."

Tears began to run down her face, "I'm sorry…."

Shadow hugged her, "It's not your fault…"

"Stupid humans…."

"….." he didn't bother saying anything to her, he knew how she felt.

"They made you sad…"

Shadow kissed the top of her head, "It's fine…"

"I will make them pay…"

Her words sent shivers down his spine. Fear, something he never felt began to circulate through his body. He pulled away and looked at her, "No, Luna."

"Why not? They killed Maria… they made you sad… they have to pay!"

"They paid already… but you must give them a chance"

"For what? So they can kill us?"

Shadow gave her a small smile and shook his head, "Give them a chance to be happy."

Her eyes widen. Then, the rage she felt towards those heartless humans began to fade as if nothing had occurred. "Okay… but I hate them."

"I know you do. I hate the humans as well, but I promised Maria I would give them a chance…"

Luna smiled, "Maria sounds like a nice person."

"She was. Maria was sweet, caring, determined… at times we forgot about her illness."

"Do you think… Maria would have liked me?"

"She would have adored you…"

The young hedgehog smiled, "Well, there's three humans I don't hate."

"Who are the other two?"

"The Professor and the lady that saved me."

Shadow gave her a light nod.

'_Still… I wish I knew what I was created for…' _Luna thought.

"Maybe those answers are in the ARK."

Luna's eyes widen, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Shadow remained silent. Telepathy… of course, she also had Black Doom's DNA. It wasn't surprising that she had that ability. "It's in our blood… it's a trait you received from Black Doom."

"Who's that?"

"You could say… he's our father."

Luna tilted her head, "Doesn't sound like you like that idea."

"I don't. I hate him more than I hate humans."

"Then I hate him too!"

Shadow couldn't help but to chuckle.

****Oook, how was this chapter? I hope it was good! Well, thanks for reading!****


	17. Chapter 17: It Begins

****Note: Hmm… telepathy? What other traits could the young hedgehog have from her biological father? Let's find out!**

**Chapter 17—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: It Begins**

_*Knock, Knock*_

Shadow's eyes opened rapidly at the sound of someone knocking. He rose from the living room couch in which he and Luna had spent the night and walked over to the door. As he walked towards the door the knocks intensified and got louder by the minute. "I'm coming!"

"Shadow! Open up!"

It was Espio.

The ebony hedgehog opened the door and before he could say anything the Chaotix Ninja made his way in the house and closed the door behind him. Shadow then gave him a questioning look, "What's wrong?"

The Chameleon took a brief moment to catch his breath, "Vector called me fifteen minutes ago… they're looking for her."

"What?"

"The G.U.N. Agents are looking for Luna…"

Shadow could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat, "Why?"

Espio walked towards the window and looked out, "Humans saw her yesterday dressed like you… they probably think she's a clone sent by Eggman…"

"Who's Eggman?" Luna asked in a tired voice.

They looked back at her, and then back at each other. She wasn't going to react well to this….

Shadow walked over to her, "Luna, there's a problem."

She yawned and rubbed her right eye, "What's wrong?"

"The G.U.N. Agents are looking for you."

Her eyes widen.

Shadow then hugged her, "I won't let them take you, I swear."

Luna began to tremble noticeably and the thoughts of being persecuted clouded her mind. Her ears twitched at the sound of cars stopping just outside.

Espio closed the wind blinds and locked the door, "Damn, they're here…"

Shadow released his sister, "Where is Vector?"

"He's trying to keep the General from coming here… I don't think he could do much about the agents though."

"Espio, I need a favor."

The Ninja gave him a nod.

"Take my sister somewhere safe."

Luna hugged him tightly, "But Shadow…"

"Luna, just obey me on this. Go with Espio, I'll find you when it's safe…."

"What about you?"

The Ultimate Life Form smiled, "I'll be fine." He looked back at Espio, "Use the back door."

The Chameleon nodded, "Come on."

Luna gave her brother a hug and followed Espio out the back door.

Shadow took in a deep breath, grabbed a book that was sitting on the table in front of him. He opened it and pretended to read it as he heard the G.U.N. Agents get closer to the door.

XXXX

Espio and Luna closed the door behind them. Espio looked around to make sure it was safe to go, once he saw no one they ran out into the streets and didn't stop until they were away from the apartment.

"Espio, will my brother be okay?"

"Of course he will…"

She gave him a worried look, "You don't sound so sure…"

The Ninja let out a sigh, "It's not Shadow I'm worried about… it's the Agents… if they try something…"

"Shadow's going to either kill them or hurt them really bad…. Isn't he?"

The Chameleon just nodded.

Luna looked back, "What about Rouge?"

"She's a trained Agent. She'll know what to do."

The young hedgehog looked back at him, "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you to Sonic's house… that'll be the last place they'll search."

"Where does the Faker live?"

Espio did his best to contain his laugh, "In South Island."

She tilted her head, "How will we get there?"

"Running."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

XXXX

It was taking all of Shadow's self-control to not kill the G.U.N. Agents that were now searching the apartment. His eye began to twitch as he heard pots been dropped on the floor and shelves being moves. Rouge wasn't going to like this….

"KYAAA!"

At the sound of those screams Shadow ran upstairs, several other G.U.N. Agents followed. He then stopped, his eyes widen as he noticed a G.U.N. Agent protecting himself from things that were being thrown at him. "I-I'm sorry!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM AND CLOSE THE DOOR!"

The black hedgehog approached the G.U.N. Agent who was far from doing what Rouge had said. He grabbed his arm and pulled him back, then closed the door doing his best not to see the bat. He then looked at the G.U.N. Agents with a death glare that made a few step back, "If you all don't leave in five minutes I'll Chaos Blast you to oblivion."

There was silence, then one of the younger agents chuckled, "You're kidding right?"

The rest of the Agents became tense.

Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and slowly began to glow red, "Four minutes left."

One by one the G.U.N. Agents walked down stairs and left the apartment.

Once they were out completely, Shadow let out a long, aggravated sigh and knocked on Rouge's room.

"Are you okay?"

"NO, I'M NOT OKAY! A HUMAN GUY WALKED IN ON ME WHILE I WAS CHANGING!"

Shadow let out a groan, "Turn on your radio… they might me reporting back."

The door opened and the treasure hunter walked out of the room with her radio in hand and a smirk on her face, "Way ahead of you, handsome."

They walked down stairs and set the radio on the table.

_"Did you find anything?"_

_ "No sir, there was no sign of the hedgehog the people claim to have seen."_

_ "Any signs of Dr. Eggman?"_

_ "No, sir."_

There was silence.

_"Sir?"_

_ "If the hedgehog has disappeared, then it wasn't Eggman."_

_ "Sir? Do you think it was Project DARK?"_

Rouge turned off the radio and looked at Shadow, "Did you hear that?"

Shadow gave her a nod, "Who's Project DARK?"

"I don't know. Never heard of it…."

"Well, you'll have to find out."

"Why?"

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned back on the couch, "Something tells me G.U.N. did something wrong…"

The treasure hunter gave him a nod. She then looked around and began to panic, "Shadow, where's Luna?"

"With Espio. I told him to take her somewhere safe."

"Where do you think he took her?"

XXXX

_*South Island*_

"Hi, Faker!"

"Luna? Espio? What are you guys doing here?" the Hero asked.

The Chaotix Ninja pushed Luna inside and closed the door behind him, "It's an emergency."

The blue hedgehog gave him a confused look, "What emergency?"

"The G.U.N. Agents are looking for her."

The Hero's eyes widened, "W-What?! B-But how?"

"Well, many humans saw her a few hours ago when she was dressed like Shadow. So when Shadow and Rouge arrived, they thought she was a clone."

Luna's ears flattened, "So… it's my fault the G.U.N. Agents came to the house…."

The Chameleon patted her head, "It's okay."

"So… how long will she be here?"

"Until Shadow comes looking for her."

"When will that be?"

The shrugged their shoulders.

Sonic let out a sigh, "I'll have the guest room ready in a few minutes…"

Luna smiled, "Thanks, Sonic!"

"No problem, kiddo!"

Espio looked at the black hedgehog, "I'm going back to the Agency and see if the waters have calmed down."

Luna tilted her head, "I thought we lived in the city…"

Sonic laughed, "I-It's a figure of speech…."

"Oh…"

"I'll drop by later, in case Shadow isn't able to."

"Okay!"

The two hedgehogs waved as Espio left the house. Sonic then looked at Luna who seemed very tense and scared. His eyes grew, she wasn't going to start throwing things…. Was she?

He began to eye around the living room for possible things Luna might throw. A lamp, a table, a vase, the television, the couches….. Sonic's eye began to twitch.

Luna looked at Sonic, "What's the matter?"

"Uh… um… c-can you promise me something?"

"Sure."

"Promise me you won't start throwing things…"

The black hedgehog blinked twice before giving the worried hedgehog a smile, "I don't do that anymore, Faker."

"Well, that's good. Means you're growing up…"

Luna just gave him a nod then looked out the window, "What if they come here?"

"I'll get you out of here ASAP."

She gave him a confused look.

Sonic let out a sigh, "As soon as possible."

"Okay."

She walked towards the door and took a hold of the doorknob.

"What are you doing?"

"Opening the door for Knuckles…"

The Hero shook his head, "Knuckles isn't here…"

"Yes, he is."

"No, he's not."

Luna crossed her arms, "I'll open the door, if Knuckles isn't out there I'll teach you how to beat Shadow in a race, but if he is out there you'll have to admit that Shadow is faster than you."

The blue hedgehog thought about it for a moment, he then let a smirk come to his face, "Fine."

"Shake on it." Luna said as she extended her hand.

Sonic took her hand, "Deal."

They shook hands and Luna opened the door. "Hi, Knuckles!"

"Hey, kid." The echidna replied, clearly surprised.

Sonic then fell the floor and started to pound it repetitively, "Why? Why? Why?"

Knuckles looked down at his friend, "What's wrong with him?"

Luna looked down at Sonic with a grin, "Oh, he just lost a bet to me…"

The Guardian smirked, "What does he have to do now?"

"He just has to admit that Shadow is faster than him."

The Echidna's eyes grew, "Wow…."

Luna just nodded.

The Hero stood up after five minutes of being on the floor. He had an annoyed look on his face, "Hey Knux…"

"Looks like you're in a predicament, huh?"

"Yeah…"

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

Espio arrived at the Agency just in time to hear screaming coming from Vector's office. The secretary was doing her best to ignore the screaming but some of the other people, G.U.N. Agents included, couldn't help but to look at the closed door.

"What's going on Charmy?"

The bee looked up at him, "Vector and the General have been arguing since this morning… are we going to go to war?"

Espio hit his forehead, "No, Charmy…."

"That's good."

"Charmy… why don't you go to the store and buy yourself something?"

"I have no money."

The Ninja let out a sigh, reached into his pocket and brought out 10¥. He handed them to Charmy, "Here… buy yourself some ice cream or whatever it is you like."

The little bee took the money in his hands and his eyes began to shine, "Wow! Thanks Espio!"

Espio watched as the kid left the building. Even if he worked with them, he was far too young to hear a discussion that could turn very aggressive. He let out a sigh and walked towards the secretary, "Do me a favor. If Shadow happens to drop by, send him to my office."

The human girl smiled, "Of course, sir."

The Chameleon then walked towards the stairs. He eyed the elevator but used the stairs either way, there was no way he would ever enter an elevator again…. Ever.

****Oook sooo, how was it? I hope it was good. Well, thanks for reading!****


	18. Chapter 18: Project DARK

****Note: Okay! So, the G.U.N. Agents are looking for Luna… but also for Project DARK. Who could this be? (Hints: It's not Mephiles… just thought I'd tell you guys)**

**Chapter 18—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Project DARK**

_*South Island*_

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"I REFUSE!"

The Echidna now seated at the living room couch did his best to not laugh, and he had no idea how much longer he could keep it in. They had been "arguing" for the last twenty minutes over the same topic, that he very well knew Sonic would never say. Even though it got annoying at times, Knuckles shrugged it off and just observed them.

Sonic crossed his arms and locked eyes with Luna. There was no way he would ever say what she wanted him to. He would, if he was sure the Luna wouldn't tell her brother about it. He just couldn't believe he had agreed to say that! There was no way Luna could have known Knuckles was out there… it was impossible!

Luna crossed her arms and pouted, "You have no word, Faker!"

Knuckles' eyes widened in shock at this and Sonic had a surprised look on his face as well.

There was silence for a moment, the blue hedgehog's expression slowly changed. He no longer was on the defensive, he felt more ashamed that someone had said he had no word. And to make it worst, it had been none other than the sister of his rival.

He let out a sigh, "I will say it, only if you promise that you will NEVER tell Shadow."

Luna nodded.

"Swear it."

"Sonic, I swear that this will stay between you, me, and Knuckles."

Sonic looked over his shoulder at that Guardian.

Knuckles brought his hands up in defense, "He won't hear it from me."

With noticeable hesitation Sonic spoke, "Okay… I admit that Shadow is faster than me…"

Knuckles' jaw dropped. He never thought Sonic would actually say those words… and to make matters worse, he was sure Sonic wasn't lying. He never lied….

Luna gave him a small smile.

"So tell me, how did you dress up like Shadow?"

"Oh, I just change clothes and messed with my quills."

Knuckles gave her a puzzling look, "But… how do you hide… um… you know…"

Luna giggled, "I don't. But you can't really notice if you're standing in front of me."

"Oh…"

Sonic gave him a grin, "Knux you pervert…"

The Guardian turned red, "It was just a question!"

The young hedgehog looked around, "Where's Tails?"

"He must be in his lab."

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

Shadow stepped inside the building as the General was getting out of Vector's office. The two of them locked gazes before the black hedgehog broke it by walking towards the Crocodile's office.

The General never took his eyes off of the black hedgehog. He was up to something, he just knew it. Ever since he had been created he knew that hedgehog was destined for evil. Sure, he might have helped them save the Earth at times, but that meant nothing. An immortal killing machine like him had to be stopped… perhaps having him locked up in a pod might do the trick…

The Ultimate Life Form could feel the General's eyes on him. It was rather uncomfortable but he chose to ignore him.

Now, his sister was first.

He knocked on Vector's door. The Crocodile authorized him to enter and as he did he shot a death glare at the General before closing the door behind him.

The General let out an angry growl before leaving the building followed by the G.U.N. Agents.

Inside the office, Shadow noticed how annoyed the Detective was. The look on his eyes said it all so he didn't even bother to ask.

The Crocodile looked up, "Sit down, Shads."

The ebony hedgehog took a seat and crossed his arms, "Thank you."

Those words surprised Vector. He remained silent for a moment, letting those words sink in and wondering if he had heard right. "No problem, Shadow."

Shadow just replied with a nod and looked out the window, "This is going to be a long day."

"Tell me about it. I have the General on my back insisting that I give him information that I don't have."

Shadow chuckled, "Yes, he can be a pain."

"Yes. You know that better than anyone."

"Unfortunately I do…"

Vector rested back on his chair, "Shads, I'm going to suggest something… you're not going to like it, but I'd appreciate if you would hear me out."

Shadow just nodded.

"Go talk to the President. Tell him everything you told me and get political immunity for you and your sister."

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarter*_

Rouge sat in her office looking through the computer. She was determined to find out who Project DARK was. As she searched the Database, the General entered her office, making her cancel the program.

"Sir?"

"Rouge, I want you to tell me who the other hedgehog was."

She raised an eyebrow, "Pardon?"

"Who was the other hedgehog you and Shadow were walking with?"

"General, I have no idea what you are talking about."

The General slammed her desk, making her flinch, "Don't play dumb! The one from last night!"

Rouge gave him a smile, "Oh… you mean Sonic."

"What?"

"Sonic wanted to pull a prank on Shadow but was obviously caught…"

The General relaxed, "Is that true?"

"Yes, sir."

"So if I call Sonic he will justify your story?"

The bat grabbed her phone and handed it to the General, "Go ahead."

The General shook his head, "I believe you."

Without saying anything else, he left Rouge's office.

The treasure hunter let out a long sigh of relief. She then re-opened the Database and searched for "Project DARK".

After minutes of looking through, she managed to find something but it was locked.

Rouge crossed her arms, _'An alphanumeric code, huh?"_

She grinned, "This will be fun…."

XXXX

_*South Island*_

Luna walked towards the window and stared at the large blue horizon. She then looked over at Sonic and Knuckles as she pointed out the window, "What is that?"

They walked over to her and looked out the window.

"That's the ocean." The Echidna said.

"Ocean?"

"Yes, it a large mass of water…"

The black hedgehog smiled, "It's beautiful."

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

"You must be joking."

The Crocodile leaned forward, "I'm not. Go talk to the President… you know the G.U.N. Agents are not going to stop."

"They're never going to stop, period. And even if I managed to get that immunity from the President, how long do you think the General is going to wait until they go around it?"

"Shadow, listen to me… just go talk to him. I'll go with you, that human owes you and Sonic big time. I think it's about time he repays you."

The black hedgehog thought for a moment. What Vector said was true, yet, if he knew humans… which he did, he knew that the President would ask for something in return.

"I'll think about it."

Vector let out a sigh, "Fine. Just don't take too long, okay?"

Shadow gave him a nod. "At what time do you need me here tomorrow?"

"Early."

The Ultimate Life Form rolled his eyes, "Five in the morning?"

"Yes."

XXXX

Charmy walked around the park looking for the ice cream man. He was sure he had seen him a few moments ago but now, somehow he had lost sight of him.

The little bee flew higher; hoping that the altitude could help him located the man with the ice cream. As he flew closer to a tree, he noticed the figure of a black hedgehog. He seemed to be sleeping on that branch, his eyes were closed but then Charmy noticed how the hedgehog pressed on his stomach.

Maybe he was hungry?

Now, what had Espio said about strangers…?

The little bee thought for a moment but he couldn't remember what the Ninja had told him. Shrugging his shoulders, Charmy reached into the small backpack he had on his back and brought out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and flew over to the strange hedgehog.

"Um… Mister?"

The hedgehog opened his eyes and gave the kid an emotionless stare, "What?"

Charmy handed him the sandwich, "Uh, you looked hungry… so I thought I'd give you this."

The hedgehog took the sandwich from the bee, "Um… thank you."

Charmy just smiled as he saw the hedgehog eat the sandwich as if he hadn't eaten in a long time. The more Charmy stared at him, the more the hedgehog seemed familiar.

As the hedgehog finished the sandwich, he noticed the stared coming from the kid. With a sigh he looked at him, "Yes?"

"Um… what is your name?"

The hedgehog swallowed the last bit of the sandwich and then cleared his throat. "My name is Shade."

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarters*_

Rouge the Bat stared in shock at the information she was reading on her computer. After hours of messing around trying to find the right code, she had finally managed to crack it but the information she was reading had to be a joke. This couldn't, it simply could NOT be true…

She printed the information out and once again locked the file on Project DARK.

'_This better be a joke…' _she thought as she placed the printed papers into a folder and walked out of her office.

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

"Come in." Espio said as he heard knocking on his door.

The door opened and the ebony hedgehog entered the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes."

Shadow closed the door and walked towards the Chameleon, "Where did you take my sister?"

Espio let out a sigh, "She's with Sonic… I didn't know where else to take her."

The black hedgehog let out a sigh, "Well, that's the last place they'll look."

"That's what I thought too. So, are you going over to Sonic's?"

"I wish I could, but right now I have a feeling that the General will be sending someone to follow me."

The Ninja let out an aggravated sigh, "Is he ever going to leave you alone?"

"Yes, when he dies."

Espio couldn't help but chuckle, yes it was something awful to say, but it was true. He shook his head and gave Shadow a reassuring smile, "She'll be fine. I'm sure Sonic won't let G.U.N. take her."

XXXX

_*South Island*_

After an hour, Sonic finally walked out of the room at the end of the hall and let out a sigh. He walked towards the living room and let himself fall onto the couch, "It is done…"

Knuckles shook his head, "Did it really take you that long to get the room ready?"

"Yes."

"How is that even possible? There is hardly anything in that room!"

Sonic crossed his arms, "I have my reasons."

"Which are?"

Luna leaned against the wall, "He's lazy."

"Exactly—wait! What?!"

Knuckles couldn't contain himself. He busted out laughing and eventually fell off the couch. Luna just gave Sonic a smirk as he glared at her.

"I'm hungry…"

Sonic rose from the couch, "I'll get you something to eat."

"No Chilly Dogs!"

The Hero chuckled, "No Chilly Dogs… I promise."

XXXX

_*Rouge's Apartment*_

Rouge sat on the living room couch waiting for Shadow to return, however, she was having second thoughts about showing the information to him. This would just cause him more problems and more headaches than he needed to have. But if he learned from somewhere else, the results might turn out worst.

The door opened.

Shadow walked in with a rather tired and annoyed look on his face. If he was under pressure now, this was going to sink him even lower. "How did everything go?"

Shadow sat on the couch next to her, "Fantastic." He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"I did what you asked."

He looked at her, "What did you find?"

Rouge hesitated but gave him the papers, "This is all of the information on Project DARK."

The ebony hedgehog took the papers and began to read them. Rouge just observed him and began to grow a bit nervous as his eyes widen in shock and anger.

He looked over at her, "This has to be a joke!"

She shook her head.

"Rouge, I swear if this is a joke from you—"

"It's not. Project DARK is an unauthorized experiment created by G.U.N. for military usage."

Shadow growled, "Of course it is."

"Keep reading, it gets worse."

Shadow continued reading and as he came to the last page he ripped the papers in half. He looked over at Rouge who by now had an 'I told you' expression on her face.

Rouge took in a deep breath, "His name is Shade. Shade the Hedgehog, your DNA was used to create him, so that means he is also your brother…."

****Hm… how was it? I hope it was good, if not… you know the drill, NO HARSH COMMENTS POR FAVOR! Thanks for reading!****


	19. Chapter 19: Trapped

****Note: Oooh… a brother huh? Now, how are they going to find him? And what is the General planning to do?**

**Chapter 19—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Trapped**

Rouge was amazed at Shadow's current self-control. By now he was glowing red, pacing back and forth cursing under his breath and he still hadn't exploded in rage. If he did, she couldn't blame him… she wouldn't even tell him to pay for the damages that could happen to her house. If she was going to fuss at someone for those damages it would be with G.U.N., more specific, the General. She still couldn't believe what they had done.

"Where is he?"

The bat crossed her arms, "I don't know."

"Wasn't there anything on the files?"

"No. Well, all I can tell you is that he's running from G.U.N."

The ebony hedgehog let out a long sigh, "Do you know why?"

"Sorry handsome, I don't."

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

"Espio, have you seen Charmy?" Vector asked.

The Ninja gave him a puzzled look, "He's not back yet?"

Vector shook his head, "Where did he go?"

"I sent him to the store so he could buy himself something. I didn't want him to hear the words you and the General were probably going to exchange."

The Detective let out a long sigh, "Yeah, it was probably for the best… so where are you going?"

"Going over to Sonic's."

"Is that where she is?"

The Chameleon just nodded.

"Before you go over there, mind looking for Charmy?"

Espio crossed his arms, "He lives with you. You look for him."

"Es, I've had quite a day and I still have lot of paper work to finish."

The Ninja let out a growl, "You're paying me extra time for this."

"No I'm not."

"Then I'm not looking for him."

Vector gave him a glare, "Fine! Just find him and sent him back."

"Okay."

Espio walked out of the Agency and looked around cautiously, there were G.U.N. Agents standing around. Their focus was the building and anyone who walked out of it, they tried to hide it, but it was obvious they had orders of following the Chaotix.

He let out a sigh and walked off, he didn't turn invisible, if he did a red flag would shoot up and he would become a suspect. He looked to his side, they were following him.

XXXX

_*South Island*_

Luna looked down at the plate Sonic had given her and at the strange food that was on it. She smelled it, and even though it actually smelled good and made her mouth water, she wasn't sure of what it was and therefore didn't dare to take a bite.

Sonic looked at her, his feeling sort of hurt since she wasn't eating. "Is something wrong?"

She looked at him and pointed down at the food, "What is this?"

Knuckles bit his lip to not laugh. His sides were sore from all the laughter he'd had earlier and didn't want to go through it again.

"It's a cheeseburger…" Sonic said feeling relieved now that he knew the reason why Luna wasn't eating.

"Is it spicy?"

"No… I promise."

XXXX

_*Park*_

"How old are you, Shade?"

The hedgehog looked at the small bee, "I'm sixteen."

Charmy tilted his head, "You remind me of someone."

"Do I?"

The little bee nodded eagerly.

"Who?" Shade asked, even though he already knew the answer to that.

Before Charmy could reply he looked down as he heard his name being called, "Hey, its Espio!"

Shade looked down and saw a fuchsia chameleon, he then saw two G.U.N. Agents a good distance behind him. "Why don't you go see what he wants?"

"Okay!"

As Charmy flew down to his friend, Shade backed up and vanished.

"Hi, Espio!"

The Chameleon looked up, "There you are, Charmy! I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Why?"

"Vector was getting worried."

Charmy tilted his head, "Really?"

"Yes. Don't tell him I told you."

"Okay!"

Espio noticed the child had a particular look in his eyes, "Were you talking to someone?"

"Yup!"

"Charmy, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

The honey bee rubbed the back of his head, laughing nervously, "I don't remember…"

Letting out a sigh the Ninja motioned him to move on, "Let's go."

"Can I say bye to Shade?"

"Yes, sure, whatever."

Charmy flew back up to the branch, "I have to go now—huh?"

Shade was gone.

"Charmy?"

The little bee flew back down with a small frown, "He left…"

"I didn't see anyone climb down."

"Well he's not there!"

Espio let out a sigh, "Ah well, you'll see your imaginary friend later."

"He's not my imaginary friend! He's real!"

"Sure he is. Let's go."

Charmy crossed his arms, "He's real."

The Ninja did his best to not lose his patience, "Okay, fine. Let's go…"

"Espio… there's G.U.N. Agents here…"

The Chameleon nodded, "Yes, they're going to be following us."

"Why? Because of Lu—"

Espio covered his mouth and lowered his voice, "Charmy… do you want the G.U.N. Agents to hear you?"

Charmy shook his head.

"Then don't mention… you know who."

Charmy nodded his head.

The Ninja then released him and began to walk off. Charmy looked back at the tree before following the Ninja back to the Agency.

XXXX

_*South Island*_

Knuckles and Sonic stared in amazement as they witnessed how Luna finished yet another cheeseburger. They had never seen a girl eat so much in her life… this was weird, surprising and scary all at once. "Wow… she has an appetite, huh Knux?"

The Guardian nodded, "You know, Shadow's going to kill you."

The Hero became tense, "Oh god…"

Luna let out a long sigh and picked up her plate, "Can I have another one?"

"I think you've had enough, Luna." Sonic said.

The young hedgehog tilted her head, "No I haven't."

"You think five cheeseburgers isn't enough?"

Luna pondered, "Nope. Plus, I'm still hungry."

Knuckles crossed his arms, "Don't you eat?"

"I do, but I don't usually eat these types of foods."

"Why not?"

"Shadow says they're the number one cause of the human's obesity."

Sonic blinked twice, "He told you that?"

Luna nodded.

Knuckles shrugged his shoulders, "He's right you know. Too much junk food and not enough exercised can kill you."

Sonic smirked, "Then how come Eggman is still alive?"

The Echidna pondered, "Good question."

_*Knock, Knock*_

They turned towards the door, "Expecting someone?"

Sonic shook his head, "Well, Espio said he would be coming… but it's still early."

He began to walk towards the door when Luna grabbed his arm, he looked back at her.

"Don't open the door, Faker…"

"Why not?"

Luna began to tremble, "It's the humans in green…"

Sonic's eyes widen, "How do you know?"

"I just do…"

"Luna, stop messing around…"

"I'm not!"

The Hero yanked his arm away and walked towards the door, "Yes?"

"Sonic, open up."

The blue hedgehog's eyes widen, he looked back at Luna and Knuckles, "It's the General."

Knuckles' eyes widen and Luna stood up, "I told you!"

XXXX

"So, what are you going to do?"

The Ultimate Life Form let out a long sigh before sitting on the couch, "I don't know. I guess we should look for him."

"I agree…"

He looked over at his friend; he could tell something was bothering her. "What's wrong?"

Rouge looked down, "Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because of what G.U.N. did…"

Shadow smirked, "No. I could never be mad at you… I love you…" He covered his mouth.

Rouge turned red upon hearing those three words, "Huh?"

The black hedgehog remained silent and looked away.

"Shadow… do you really mean that?"

He didn't look at her, he just nodded.

A smile formed on her face. Rouge then turned Shadow's face towards her, "I love you too."

She kissed him.

The Ultimate Life Form returned the kiss without hesitation. He could feel his heart beating faster, this was what Maria had told him about. A kiss from the person you loved would give you mixed emotions but in the end it didn't matter, all that mattered was the fact that the love was mutual.

XXXX

_*South Island*_

"What do we do now?" The Guardian whispered.

Luna began to get teary eyes, "I want to go with Shadow…"

"You can't right now, kid…"

The Hero began to ponder, "Knux, take her to Tails' lab."

The Echidna nodded and pulled Luna out the back door of the kitchen.

Once they were out of sight, Sonic took in a deep breath and opened the door, "Hello, sir."

The General gave the Hero a small nod, "May we come in?"

"S-Sure."

As the General and four G.U.N. Agents walked in, Sonic could feel his heart racing. They were going to ask him questions… and the General knew him far too well… this wasn't going to be good.

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

"Where were you?" Vector asked with his arms crossed.

Charmy looked down at his feet, "I was in the park…"

The Crocodile let out a sigh, "Didn't Espio tell you to go to the store?"

"I did go… but they didn't have the ice cream I like."

Espio looked at Vector, "He's here. Can I leave now?"

Vector looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Yes, yes. Give me a call and let me know if everything's okay."

"Fine."

Espio turned invisible, this time, he wasn't going to let the G.U.N. Agents follow him.

XXXX

_*South Island, Tails' Lab*_

"G-G.U.N. Agents… here?!" The kitsune asked.

Knuckles gave him a nod. "Sonic is with them…"

Luna sat on a chair, her legs up to her face, "I want to go home…"

Tails looked over at her, "It's going to be okay, Luna… we'll protect you."

"We won't let them take you, promise." Knuckles added.

The young hedgehog looked up at them, "Thanks…"

XXXX

_*Sonic's House*_

"So, you were the one who dressed up like Shadow, huh?"

Sonic became puzzled but nodded, "Y-yeah…"

"And why did you do that?"

"Uh… well… I wanted to play a joke on Shads, that's all."

The General nodded, "Sonic, mind if we look around?"

His eyes widen, "Why?"

"We're looking for someone."

"May I ask who?"

The General stood, "You may, but I can't tell you. It's confidential."

The blue hedgehog was more confused now, "Okay…"

"So, may we have a look around?"

"Sure. Just don't disturb Tails."

The General raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Oh you know, he's working on a project of his and he needs absolute concentration."

The General gave him a blank stare, "I see… very well. We'll just look around the area then."

The Hero smiled, "Sounds good."

With a nod, the General and the G.U.N. Agents walked out of the house. Sonic let out a sigh of relief and sat on the couch. _'That was a close one…'_

Outside the General rounded up two of his agents, "Check on the young fox. Sonic is hiding something."

"Yes, sir."

****Dun Dun Duuuuuuuun. Sooo how was it? I hope it was good! Well, thanks for reading!****


	20. Chapter 20: In Enemy Hands

***Note: The General believes Sonic is lying to him. So, he sent two Agents to check on Tails….. oh my, what will be the outcome of this? **

**Chapter 20—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: In Enemy Hands**

_*South Island*_

It didn't take long for Espio to reach South Island. As he caught his breath he looked around him, his eyes widened in fear as he saw the G.U.N. vehicles and G.U.N. Agents looking around the area. He couldn't go back and get Shadow, it would be too late by then… his best option was to look for Luna and sneak her out before the G.U.N. Agents could see her.

The Ninja remained invisible as he approached the blue hedgehog's house.

XXXX

"Are you sure?"

Shadow gave her a nod, "I don't have many options at the moment."

The treasure hunter gave him a concerned look, "You know, he's going to ask for the purpose of her creation."

"Those answers might be in the ARK."

"Are you going to the ARK alone?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You don't want to come with me?"

Rouge blushed a little, "Of course I do."

Shadow extended his hand, "Come on then."

She took his hand and gave him a light nod.

The Ultimate Life Form brought out his Chaos Emerald and let out a soft sigh, "Chaos Control."

XXXX

_*South Island, Tails' Lab*_

The kitsune began to pace, "Knuckles, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not sure." He looked out the window blinds, "We have to move, two Agents are heading here."

Luna began to rock back and forth, "I want to go home…."

The Guardian walked over to her, "Calm down, kid… or they'll hear you."

Tails walked over to his chemistry chemicals and grabbed two tubes. He took in a deep breath and looked over at Knuckles, "When the smoke screen is created, run."

Knuckles nodded, took a hold of Luna's wrist and pulled her up, "Get ready to run."

Luna gave him a nod.

They tensed up as they noticed the door knob being turned; Tails took in a deep breath as he prepared to mix the two chemicals.

The door opened, two G.U.N. Agents entered. "Sorry to disturb you, Tails—"

"Sir!" The other Agent interrupted and pointed at the black hedgehog.

"What the—"

Tails mixed the chemicals, "RUN!"

XXXX

_*Colony ARK*_

Rouge covered her mouth and pressed lightly on her stomach, "I'm going to be sick…"

The black hedgehog looked around, "Teleporting from Earth into outer space will do that to you."

"You must be used to it."

"Indeed I am."

Once rouge's stomach settled, she walked over to Shadow and placed her hands on her hips, "So, where do we search?"

"We search in the research lab… the Professor had false wall in the lab, nobody knew about it."

"Only you?"

He shrugged, "Only because I walked in when he was closing it."

The bat frowned, "What makes you think G.U.N. didn't find it?"

"You need a password."

"Oh. Do you know it?"

"No."

Rouge's eye began to twitch, "Then how are we supposed to get in?"

"I've been inside that room, we can teleport in."

"Okay."

XXXX

_*South Island*_

The G.U.N. Agents coughed as Knuckles and Luna ran out of Tails' lab. They ran to the back part of the lab and caught their breaths.

"What now?" Luna asked.

The Guardian looked back to where the rest of the G.U.N. Agents were, looking for an opening they could use without being caught. "I don't know, kid. I doubt you have a Chaos Emerald with you, huh?"

Luna tilted her head, "What's a Chaos Emerald?"

Knuckles let out a sigh, "Remind me to tell you."

"Okay."

_*Sonic's House*_

The Hero walked out of his house as he noticed the Agents mobilizing to Tails' lab. As he followed close behind them he witnessed how Tails and two Agents walked out of a smoke covered lab, his heart began to race, _'What happened? Are Knuckles and Luna safe?'_

The General walked over to the young kitsune, "What happened?"

Tails let out a cough, "A chemical accident."

One of the Agents looked at the General, "Sir, there was a black hedgehog with Tails and Knuckles."

"Shadow?"

The Agent shook his head, "Not Shadow, this one was a female."

Sonic's eyes widen.

The General looked back at the Mobius hero, "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog gulped, "Yes?"

"Who is that black female hedgehog?"

"I-I have no idea who you are talking about."

Tails stood up, "Sir, my lab was filled with the smells of various fumes… your Agent could be suffering from minor hallucinations."

The General looked down at the kitsune, "Is that so?"

Tails nodded.

A good distance from them, the Chaotix Ninja let out a sigh of relief. Now, all he had to do was find Knuckles and Luna. The hard part was going to be sneaking them away.

Behind the lab, Knuckles also let out a sigh of relief, "I think we're going to be okay."

Luna smiled, "Good…"

"You two!"

They turned and became tensed as they saw a young G.U.N. Agent behind them. This was not going to be good. "Identify yourselves!"

Knuckles walked in front of Luna, raising his hands in a defensive manner, "I'm Knuckles the Echidna."

The young Agent then looked at the hedgehog behind Knuckles, "Who is that?"

The Echidna gave him a puzzled look, "Who is who?"

The G.U.N. Agents drew his gun and walked closer to them, "Don't play dumb! The one behind you."

Knuckles slightly looked over his shoulder and noticed the fear in Luna's eyes, "Put your gun down."

"Tell me who she is!"

"I said, put your gun down…"

The Agent began to grow inpatient, "Answer me or I'll shoot you!"

Luna ran in front of Knuckles and placed her arms to the side, "NO!"

The Agent froze.

Knuckles' eyes widen.

Espio heard the scream, but so did everyone else. He ran towards the scream before any of the G.U.N. Agents managed to react, he reached the scene and noticed a frighten hedgehog standing between a G.U.N. Agent and Knuckles. He walked pass Luna, knowing that she could see him and walked behind the G.U.N. Agent, landing a hit on the back of the Agent's neck, causing him to faint.

Knuckles just stared in confusion. "Was that you, Luna?"

Luna shook her head and pointed, "Espio did it."

The Ninja became visible, "Are you guys okay?"

They nodded.

Knuckles turned as he heard the rest of the Agents getting closer. "You have to get out of here."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine…"

A G.U.N. Agent turned the corner and managed to see one Agent down before he was disarmed and knocked out.

Espio then ran over to Luna, "Let's go!"

Luna nodded and backed up slowly.

Espio turned invisible, "We'll hide in the forest."

"Okay."

They began to run towards the forest behind Sonic's house when they heard a gunshot. They halted and looked back; a long sigh of relief escaped their lips as they noticed the shot had been fired to the air and not to their friend. The General then looked in their direction and ordered G.U.N. Agents to go after the hedgehog.

Espio tapped Luna's arm, "We have to go."

Luna backed up slowly before turning and running inside the forest.

"_Why are you running? Are you really a coward?"_

Luna stopped dead at her tracks and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"A voice…"

Espio looked behind them, the Agents were getting closer, "Luna, we have to go."

"…. Let's go."

They continued to run, the G.U.N. Agents now closely behind them.

There was a sinister chuckle, _"Run little hedgehog…. And don't trip or they will get you."_

Luna did her best to ignore the voice she unfortunately recognized, she didn't stop, they continued to run.

But soon they were forced to stop as they found themselves near a cliff. They turned around and noticed how an Agent got into position to fire a tranquilizer gun.

If they sedated them, they would take Luna.

As the Agent fired the gun, Espio placed himself in front of Luna and took the impact. Luna's eyes widen and the G.U.N. Agents were surprised as they noticed the tranquilizer floating feet from their target. The Chaotix Ninja then became visible.

He took off the tranquilizer which was now taking effect and looked back at Luna, "Run…"

Luna began to tremble, wanting to stay with her friend but opted to listen to him. She took off; tears emerging from her eyes for not knowing what had happened to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles and for what had occurred to Espio just now.

XXXX

_*Colony ARK*_

In the hidden room of the research lab, Shadow and Rouge looked through countless diaries and reports of the Professor hoping to find something. "Found anything?" Rouge asked.

"Not yet. You?"

"No…"

They continued to search, then Rouge stumbled upon a disk, "Hey, this is labeled PS, what does that mean?"

Shadow's eyes widen, "Look for anything labeled PS2."

"Why?"

"PS is an abbreviation for Project Shadow; PS2 will be Project Shadow 2."

"Okay."

XXXX

_*South Island, Forest*_

"Ow!"

Luna looked back at her feet and noticed how a hand slowly vanished underground. She got up and continued to run, but as soon as she seemed to be in good distance from the Agents, that malevolent hand would trip her again. _"I told you not to fall."_

The young hedgehog stood up and looked around, "What do you want?"

_"Why don't you kill them?"_

"Huh?"

_"Kill them and they won't chase you anymore."_

Luna remained quiet and then shook her head, "I won't be like them."

She turned to run but felt something binding her leg, she looked down "Let me go!"

There was no response this time. Luna struggled to set her leg free but stopped as she felt a pinch on her right arm. She looked at it and noticed a needle like thing in her arm, like the one Espio had pulled out of his shoulder. Then another one pinched her other arm, then her stomach and finally ended with one in her neck.

Her body became numb instantly and fell the ground. The last thing she saw before closing her eyes were the Agents approaching her. She heard a sinister laugh and then….

Darkness.

****Ok! How was it? I hope it was good, and I really don't know if Sonic's house would have a forest behind it, I just wanted to add it for the chase scene. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter! Thanks for reading!****


	21. Chapter 21: With the Enemy

***Note: G.U.N. has Luna, Shadow is in the ARK, Espio is sedated… Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are being restrained by the General… just what does he have in store for the young hedgehog?**

**Chapter 21—Enjoy!**

**Chapter 21: With the Enemy**

"General, please stop! You're making a terrible mistake!" Sonic yelled as he tried to free himself from an Agent's grasp.

The General looked over his shoulder as his Agents placed the black hedgehog inside a pod and loaded it to the vehicle. He looked back at the blue hero, "Am I? This clone must be destroyed before it can do harm."

Tails also tried to free himself but to no avail, "She's not a clone! She was created in the ARK…"

The General looked at the kitsune, "Are you saying that this hedgehog is another creation of Gerald Robotnik?"

They nodded.

He turned around, "With more reason… she must be destroyed."

Sonic managed to free himself and ran in front of the General, "But… she's not evil!"

"Sonic, does this hedgehog have the same DNA code as Shadow?"

"She does…"

"Which means she also has the DNA of the Black Arms lord, Black Doom."

The Hero looked down, "Yes…"

The G.U.N. Commander looked ahead, "Then you know how dangerous she is."

Sonic looked back up at the General, "But sir… she hasn't shown any signs of her abilities… for all we know she has none… she… SHE'S INNOCENT!"

"Innocent were the lives that were lost in the ARK thanks to these… monsters!"

The Guardian crossed his arms, "General, if you try to destroy her… the consequences will be deadly."

The General looked back at the Echidna, "If she hasn't shown any signs of her abilities, then I have nothing to worry about."

Sonic could feel his blood boil. He began to hit his head lightly in desperation, "Agh! It's not her you have to worry about! Don't you get it?! She is Shadow's little sister and he will react extremely negatively if someone tries to harm her!"

"That is a risk I'll have to take."

The Guardian couldn't believe his ears, "Are you mad?!"

"I wasn't the one who created these monsters! I'm protecting humanity from them!"

Sonic shook his head, "With your current actions… you're endangering humanity!"

The General looked ahead to an Agent that was standing feet away from Sonic. He gave him a small nod, giving him the signal to sedate Sonic.

The blue hedgehog noticed the nod and as he turned back, he felt a pinch on his neck.

It wasn't long before the drug took effect and Sonic fell to the ground unconscious.

The General then proceeded towards the vehicle, "Sedate the other two as well."

"Yes, sir."

Knuckles and Tails tried to free themselves as they saw the Agents approaching them, but soon they also felt a light pinch on their necks and fell unconscious to the ground.

The General entered the vehicle and looked at the sedated heroes through the view mirror. He let out a sigh, he then signal the driver and drove away.

XXXX

_*Colony Ark*_

"Found it."

The treasure hunter looked over at her lover; he was not only reading a file, but was also holding a DVD that was sure to contain a great deal of information.

She walked over to him, "Well, what does it say?"

The black hedgehog continued to read the file carefully; he didn't want to pass a single bit of information that could be of extreme importance. "Not a lot… date of creation, DNA code… possible defects…"

"Defects?"

"Listen… 'Project Shadow 2 has 2% more of Black Doom's DNA than Shadow. The video will explain more, STH.'"

Rouge's eyes widen, "So, he expected you to find this."

"It appears so."

_Shadow…_

The ebony hedgehog looked around, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

_Shadow!_

"That voice…"

Rouge looked around, "I don't hear anything."

Shadow looked around again, "I could have sworn…"

The treasure hunter approached him, "Calm down, love. You're probably having flashbacks again."

"No… it's not Maria's voice…"

"Then… who?"

_Shadow! I'm scared… _

Shadow's eyes grew, "Luna…"

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

Vector looked over at the wall clock that by now read 5:30 p.m., he let out a sigh as he looked back at the phone that rested on the right edge of his desk. It had been two hours since Espio had left and he had not called yet. Something wasn't right…

"What's wrong Vector?" Charmy asked.

"Well, that Chameleon hasn't reported in yet…"

The little bee walked over to Vector and gave him a smile, "Aw! You're worried!"

"What?! N-No, of course not…"

"Don't lie… I can tell."

The Detective let out a sigh, "Let's go over to Sonic's."

"But the G.U.N. Agents will follow… don't you think it would be better to call him?"

"I guess you're right…"

The Crocodile picked up the phone and began to dial the number. It began to ring; he was hoping someone would pick up soon. _'Hello! You have reached Sonic the Hedgehog, I am not home at the moment as you can see… so please leave a message!... peep!'_

Vector hung up, "No answer."

"That's odd… what if something bad happened?"

"Charmy, don't say that!"

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarters*_

The G.U.N. Agents took the stasis pod over to the research lab and connected it to the wall. They were not sure why the General hadn't destroyed the hedgehog at South Island like he claimed he wanted to do, yet when they asked he had said he wanted to run some tests on the black hedgehog.

The Agents left the room, leaving the General and the sleeping hedgehog alone. As he stared at her, he couldn't help but to remember the first time he had seen Shadow… the experiment that caused the life of his family and of Maria… But something wasn't clear.

How did he create her without any of them noticing?

Had Maria known?

Had his family known?

More importantly… had Black Doom known?

Those questions would have to be answered as soon as the black hedgehog awoke. Maybe she had the answers to his questions… and once those questions were answered… he would destroy her, along with her bastard twin brother.

The General turned around and walked out of the room.

XXXX

_*Outside the G.U.N. Headquarters*_

"I want two soldiers outside of the research lab. If the black hedgehog tries to escape, shoot it." The General ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Not far from them, hidden within the shadows was Shade. He felt his blood boil as he heard those words. G.U.N. had captured the black hedgehog, and those guards had orders to kill him if he tried to escape. Without second thought, Shade merged with the shadow of a nearby Agent in order to enter the Headquarters without being seen. He wasn't going to let G.U.N. kill the black hedgehog…

Once they were inside, he separated from the Agent's shadow and hid within the shadows of various objects. _'Father… don't worry… I'm coming.'_

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarters—Research Lab*_

_"Well, it seems they caught you."_

"_Only because you helped them."_

_There was a sinister chuckle, "Ah, yes… it was entertaining."_

_ "How so?"_

_ "I enjoyed seeing you panic… and refusing to kill them was a mistake."_

_Luna looked around, "Where are you?"_

_ "What's this? The new Ultimate Life Form can't see me? Heh, I guess you're not so Ultimate after all."_

_The black hedgehog crossed her arms, "I'll find you."_

_ "Is that so?"_

_ "It is… tell me your name."_

_There was silence for a moment._

_ "No."_

_Luna eyed around, "Why not? I'll tell you mine…"_

_ "An exchange?"_

_ "Yes, I believe it's fair…"_

_The creature laughed, "Your voice has changed… what happened?"_

_ "It's called growing up… so tell me your name."_

_ "If you get out alive, I might tell you."_

_Luna pointed in front of her, "Found you!"_

XXXX

_*Colony ARK*_

"Luna? Are you sure about that?"

Shadow held his head, "I don't hear it anymore… I must be hearing things."

Rouge gave him a sympathetic smile, "It's going to be okay… now, let's watch the DVD."

The ebony hedgehog gave her a nod and walked towards the door.

"Isn't it locked?"

"From the outside."

The treasure hunter crossed her arms, "Next time you need to teleport here…. I'm staying home. Teleporting to space has made me a little slow…"

Shadow opened the door, "Don't blame space for that."

"Hey!"

XXXX

_*Chaotix Detective Agency*_

"Hey! The G.U.N. Agents are leaving…"

Vector walked over to the window, "Really?"

Charmy nodded and then looked at him, "I guess we can go to Sonic's now."

"Yeah… but I wonder… why did they leave so soon?"

"Maybe they were needed elsewhere."

The Detective observed carefully as the Agents left, "Or maybe they found what they were looking for."

Charmy let out a gasp, "Luna?"

"It's a possibility… but let's hope they were needed elsewhere."

"Okay."

Vector closed the blinds and walked towards the door, the little honey bee right behind him.

XXXX

_*G.U.N. Headquarters—Research Lab*_

_"You're abilities are still a mystery to me, yet your ability to see the unseen is quite fascinating."_

_Luna crossed her arms, "I suppose I should be flattered."_

_The creature chuckled, "You're still naïve… and it will be a pleasure to destroy you."_

_ "Not if I destroy you first."_

_An ominous laughter was heard; Luna flinched slightly as it penetrated her ears… why was the creature laughing? They just had threatened each other; there was nothing funny about that._

_ "Do you even know how to kill an immortal?"_

_Luna smirked, "I can try chopping off your head."_

_ "Stupid hedgehog… you can't defeat me."_

_ "You don't know that."_

_ "Oh, but I do… once you see me, you'll freeze up and won't dare to attack."_

_Luna rolled her eyes, "Why? Are you THAT ugly?"_

_There was a growl, then an intense air… and at that moment, the creature turned its body, allowing Luna to see its green reptilian eyes, "I will take my time killing you."_

_ "I still think you're ugly, but your eyes are nice."_

_There was silence._

_The young hedgehog smiled, she knew the creature was now confused and decided to take that chance. Before the creature could say anything else, Luna pinched herself and woke up._

Her eyes sprung open as she gasped for air. She looked around; she was in a lab… not a lab she recognized, so it was obvious G.U.N. had her. A wave of pain stabbed her mind; she brought her hand up and pressed lightly, _'Espio… Sonic, Tails… Knuckles… please be okay…'_

XXXX

_*South Island*_

Vector and Charmy stared horrified at the scene. Team Sonic was out cold and there were tire tracks all over the place. Smoke was emerging from Tails' lab and Espio and Luna were nowhere to be seen.

"Are they…"

The Crocodile shook his head, "They're just asleep… they'll wake up soon."

Charmy frowned, "Did Espio take his communicator with him?"

"Yes."

Charmy then reached into his back pack and brought out a mini computer, "I can track the signal."

"Do it, with any luck he'll be near."

The honey bee nodded and activated the signal.

Vector then walked over to the unconscious hedgehog and picked him up, "Charmy, open the front door. We have to get them inside…"

"Okay." Charmy replied as he set down his computer on the ground.

The honey bee opened the door allowing Vector to enter the hedgehog's house and set Sonic on one of the couches. He then returned outside and brought in Tails and Knuckles. Now, they only ones they had to find were Luna and Espio. One part of him was hoping that he would be near; the other part was hoping that he wouldn't be which would mean that he and Luna were safe.

Charmy entered the house with his computer in hand, "The signal is coming from the forest behind the house…"

Vector let out a sigh, "You stay here, in case they wake up. And if the Agents return call me."

"Okay."

The Detective exited the house and ran towards the forest. Something told him that he wasn't going to like what he would find.

XXXX

_*Colony ARK*_

_ "Unlike you, my boy… Project Shadow 2 has a unique gift. I believe it's thanks to Black Doom's DNA, the percentage she has that you don't. Nothing will be hidden from her and she will remember everything she sees and hears…"_

Rouge sat back, "That explains how she was able to see Espio."

Shadow gave her a nod, "And her memory."

_"… yet, there is something you must know about her…. And it will be up to you if you want to let her live or if you want to kill her."_

Shadow became tense.

What could it be? Was it that bad, that the Professor had actually left it in his hands whether his sister should live or not?

_ "If someone threatens her, she won't hesitate to kill. Whether the threat was intentional or not, she will kill that person."_

The bat looked at Shadow, "So, if the General was to threaten her…. She'll kill him."

"Luna won't do that."

"How do you know?"

Shadow stopped the video, "I told her, that she must give humanity a chance to be happy."

Rouge smiled, "Just like Maria told you…"

"Yeah… and I assure you, Luna won't kill the General if he threatens her."

"But…"

The ebony hedgehog gave her a puzzled look, "But?"

"But what if he doesn't threat her…. What if he threatens you?"

Shadow remained silent. He then looked at the screen, "I don't know."

XXXX

_*South Island*_

Charmy's eyes widen in terror as he witnessed Vector enter Sonic's house with Espio on his back. The Chameleon was obviously sedated but the honey bee could barely notice his breathing that anyone would say Espio was dead.

Vector sat him down on the couch, rubbing his shoulder as he straightens back up, "I didn't find Luna."

"Then that means…"

"Yeah, G.U.N. has her…"

There was a groan.

Vector and Charmy looked round them and rejoiced as they witnessed their friends moving and about to wake up.

Sonic sat up first, followed by Espio, then Knuckles and Tails. As they came through, Espio covered his face in shame while Team Sonic looked down at their feet.

Vector didn't even need to ask, he could tell what had happened.

****Oook! How was it? I hope it was good… well thanks for reading!****


End file.
